Wyatt Knight's distant memories
by Rilurz
Summary: It's been six months since Wyatt Knight has been in a coma, Artemis stopped checking on Wyatt for two months now, and Annabeth also stopped. The only one was Chiron watching over him, but when the campers started coming back to camp Chiron started to feel at ease. while Chiron was in the forest, Neil and Nico decided to visit Wyatt.
1. Six months of waiting

**~ Chiron's pov**

* * *

It's been six months after Artemis brought Wyatt knight's lifeless body to us, I really did think it was lifeless…Let me explain, Wyatt Knight is the most powerful demi-god of this century...What am I talking about? He is most powerful demi-god of all time, so I would guess you would know that his powers are greater than most demi-gods, the powers I'm talking about, are godlike powers.

I once referred to him as the god of mortals, but just know he is not a god, but he may as well be one. He hasn't discovered all of his potential, but he either way, he makes the gods themselves nervous…All expect Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt.

I've taught him a lot, but all those things I taught him, he could have figured out on his own, he is a smart kid, especially when it comes to fighting…But he was too sure of his powers, and with him having the curse of Achilles, he thought he was invincible, but like I told a hero with the same curse so long ago, you need to rest the body before going into battle, but Wyatt thought everyone needed his help, he thought he could handle it all…I believed he could, I was a fool for thinking that.

And to make sure I'm not getting you confused, he is not dead, he is in a coma, nothing has changed since the last time Artemis was here, which was two months ago. It is now May 31st, soon all the campers will be back, during their break most of them have come back from time to time, to check on Wyatt. Some felt as if it was their fault, I would tell them, "It wasn't you fault, Wyatt brought this on himself." I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth.

A couple more days and the camp will come to life again. Hopefully Wyatt will be awake by then…

* * *

 **~ Artemis's pov**

* * *

It's been two months since I stopped checking on Wyatt. I truly believe he will wake soon. I've been asked multiple times by Bianca how is Wyatt doing, I always tell her I don't know. Although I wish I did.

I get that she's worried about him and her brother Nico, but no one knows what's going to happen, we just have to wait. Bianca has become a fine hunter, and Thalia the only daughter of Zeus made the hole close a lot faster than I thought, but no one will forget about Zoe Nightshade, my former lieutenant, she stayed by my side for over two thousand years. And she will be remembered for another two thousand years.

Bianca is a child of Hades, just like Wyatt Knight, so I guess you could say they're siblings, but not by blood, gods and goddess, don't any D.N.A. Anyway, she is worrying too much about Wyatt, and her actually brother, Nice di Angelo.

He was able to stay at Camp despite his father being Hades, god of the underworld. But that's only because of Wyatt. Wyatt has changed a lot of half-blood minds about who they make fun of, or who they fight.

My hunters and I were on a mission, hunt down a beast that shows once every three years, we've tried so many times to hunt it, but we're always too slow, whatever this beast is, it's fast and doesn't want to be hunted. I could always just bring it back to life, but it doesn't know that.

Well hopefully this year will be our year. And hope fully Wyatt will be awake for that.

 **~ Chiron's pov**

After so many hours of watching over Wyatt, I grew tired and hungry so I went for a snack. As I was about to go back to Wyatt, I noticed that some Campers have arrived, so I went to greet them. The first one I met was Neil Matters, a son of Ares, he looks better than he did on Christmas, but he still had that look on his face...Sadness. He tried hiding it with a smile, "Hi Chiron!"

I let it drop and smiled kindly, "Hello, Neil, I see you're feeling better."

Neil laughed, "Yeah! Wyatt, will be surprised to see me like this...Yeah." He said.

Every subject anyone brings up, is almost always about Wyatt. The fact no one couldn't do anything to help Wyatt is because they all really depend on him. "Neil, don't worry about Wyatt, he will be back before you know it! Just give him time." I said softly.

Neil's shoulders relaxed, "Yeah you're right, as always…But I just can't help feeling bad for myself, I mean I pushed Wyatt so much he hurt me."

Ah…I see now. That's what he's still hung up on. "Listen Neil, Wyatt didn't mean to do that and you didn't push him, he actually had fun fighting against you. Unlike most of the campers you were the one that made him actually fight, he didn't use his powers, he fought you one on one. No one but you could do that, even Wyatt was impressed with how well you fought against him." I told him.

His expression changed, he looked a little bit happier, now all I need is Wyatt to wake up and he'll be the same as he was before Wyatt went into a coma. At the end of the day, Wyatt didn't wake up. But a lot of campers showed up. Now for the next day of waiting…

* * *

 **~ Percy's pov**

* * *

Nothing caps off the perfect morning like a long taxi ride with an angry girl.

I tried to talk to Annabeth, but she was acting like I'd just punched her grandmother. All I managed to get out of her was that she'd had a monster-infested spring in San Francisco; she'd come back to camp twice since Christmas but wouldn't tell me why. It probably had to do with Wyatt, and honestly? I wouldn't even get mad if that's the reason why she came back without telling me.

"Any word on Luke?" I asked her.

She shook her head. I knew this was a touchy subject for her. Annabeth had always admired Luke, the former head counselor for Hermes who had betrayed us and joined the evil Titan Lord Kronos. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew she still liked him. When we'd fought Luke on Mount Tamalpais last winter, he'd somehow survived a fifty-foot fall off a cliff. Now, as far as I knew, he was still sailing around on his demon-infested cruise ship while his chopped-up Lord Kronos re-formed, bit by bit, in a golden sarcophagus, biding his time until he had enough power to challenge the Olympian gods. In demigod-speak, we call this a "problem."

And that brings me to this, without Wyatt to help us, we're kind of screwed…And that's the truth. Well we can handle a lot by ourselves, but we also can't.

"Mount Tam is still overrun with monsters," Annabeth said. "I didn't dare go close, but I don't think Luke is up there. I think I would know if he was."

"What about Grover?" I asked.

"He's at camp," she said. "We'll see him today."

"Did he have any luck? I mean, with the search for Pan?"

Annabeth fingered her bead necklace, the way she does when she's worried.

"You'll see," she said. But she didn't explain.

As we headed through Brooklyn, I used Annabeth's phone to call my mom. Half-bloods try not to use cell phones if we can avoid it, because broadcasting our voices is like sending up a flare to the monsters: Here I am! Please eat me now! But I figured this call was important. I left a message on our home voice mail, trying to explain what had happened at Goode, my new school. I probably didn't do a very good job. I told my mom I was fine, she shouldn't worry, but I was going to stay at camp until things cooled down. I asked her to tell Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend, I was sorry.

We rode in silence after that. The city melted away until we were off the expressway and rolling through the countryside of northern Long Island, past orchards and wineries and fresh produce stands.

Well great…Just great, the movie I was supposed to see with Annabeth is probably out of the question now. Damn, why is it when something good happens to me, something bad happens almost right away? Must be because I'm the son of Poseidon.

The taxi exited on Route 25A. We headed through the woods along the North Shore until a low ridge of hills appeared on our left. Annabeth told the driver to pull over on Farm Road 3.141, at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

The driver frowned. "There ain't nothing here, miss. You sure you want out?"

"Yes, please," Annabeth handed him a roll of mortal cash, and the driver decided not to argue.

Annabeth and I hiked to the crest of the hill. The young guardian dragon was dozing, coiled around the pine tree, but he lifted his coppery head as we approached and let Annabeth scratch under his chin. Steam hissed out his nostrils like from a teakettle, and he went cross-eyed with pleasure.

"Hey, Peleus," Annabeth said. "Keeping everything safe?"

The last time I'd seen the dragon he'd been six feet long. Now he was at least twice that, and as thick around as the tree itself. Above his head, on the lowest branch of the pine tree, the Golden Fleece shimmered, its magic protecting the camp's borders from invasion. The dragon seemed relaxed, like everything was okay. Below us, Camp Half-Blood looked peaceful— green fields, forest, shiny white Greek buildings. The four-story farmhouse we called the Big House, and were sleeping beauty was. To the north, past the beach, the Long Island Sound glittered in the sunlight.

I'm not sure, but something feels off, like the camp itself is holding its breath. We walked down into the valley and found the summer session in full swing. Most of the campers had arrived last Friday, so I already felt out of it.

The satyrs were playing their pipes in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow with woodland magic. Campers were having flying horseback lessons, swooping over the woods on their pegasi.

Smoke rose from the forges, and hammers rang as kids made their own weapons for Arts & Crafts. The Athena and Demeter teams were having a chariot race around the track, and over at the canoe lake some kids in a Greek trireme were fighting a large orange sea serpent. A typical day at camp.

"I need to talk to Clarisse," Annabeth said.

Hmm, that's unusual, Clarisse and Annabeth pretty much hated each other when I first got here, and now they're best buds? Maybe that's the thing that felt off.

"What for?" I asked.

"We've been working on something," Annabeth said. "I'll see you later." Now that's even more unusual, and strange…"Working on what?" I asked.

Annabeth glanced toward the forest.

"I'll tell Chiron you're here," she said. "He'll want to talk to you before the hearing."

"What hearing?"

But she jogged down the path toward the archery field without looking back.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Great talking with you, too."

* * *

 **~ Chiron's pov**

* * *

"Annabeth! It's great to see you." I told her and gave a big hug, she smiled, "Yeah, same here. Percy is here. Just wanted to let you know." She said.

I raised my eye brow, "Not going to check on Wyatt?"

She smiled shyly, "I…I can't, I've got…Something to do."

I let it drop, "Alright, well, I'll see you at the hearing then." I told her and made my way out of the big house, "Now where could Percy be?" I said to myself and looked around. Well knowing Percy, when he's down in the dumps, he goes to the sword arena to cool down or make himself feel better.

And I was right, but he wasn't alone. He was with our new sword instructor, but I do not trust him, something about him is strange and I don't understand him. Anyway, I made my way to them. "Percy, there you are!" I yelled.

"I see you've met our new instructor. Quintus, do you mind if I borrow Percy?" Percy was staring at me with a confused look but he went back to his usual what's going on look.

"Not at all, Master Chiron." Quintus said.

"No need to call me 'Master'," I said, though I actually like that, 'master Chiron' I wouldn't mind if Mr. D called me that from time to time, just thinking about that makes me laugh but not now. "Come, Percy. We have much to discuss."

"Well, see you," Percy told Quintus.

As we were walking away, Percy whispered to me, "Quintus seemed kind of—"

"Mysterious?" I suggested. "Hard to read?"

"Yeah." He said.

I nodded. "A very qualified half-blood. Excellent swordsman, I just wish I understood…" Ah never mind.

"First things first, Percy. Annabeth told me you met some empousai."

"Yeah." He said and told me all about it and it was ironic to be saved by a mortal, but it works out either way. Once we were done talking, I grabbed Percy put him on my back and made my way to the forest. I plunged into the woods. Nymphs peeked out of the trees to watch us pass. Large shapes rustled in the shadows—monsters that were stocked in here as a challenge to the campers.

* * *

 **~ Neil's pov**

* * *

Man, I've been friends with Wyatt for two years, and we always laughed when we got in a fight, but when it was an actual fight? Well I guess you could say it's different. I didn't think he thought of me as an actual opponent, but I guess I underestimated myself. Wyatt was really impressed with my fighting style? That's actually pretty cool. I really can't wait for him to wake up…I want to thank him, and apologize too.

I was walking around camp when I saw Wyatt's younger sibling, "Nico!" this little guy is also a child of Hades, "Hey Neil, what's up?" He asked.

Whoa, talk about personality change, before Christmas, he was this cheery little boy, but now? He seems to be more…Older, the same thing happened to Wyatt, he first time I saw him he was actually pretty cool, but now he's like this older guy, someone everyone can depend on. Is that what it means to be a son of Hades?

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to see Wyatt with me." I told me, Nico perked up, "Really? We're allowed to see him?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, anyone can see him, you just have to ask Chiron or…Be sneaky."

Nico smiled, "I like the sneaky idea." He told me.

I laughed, "You two are kind of alike, you and Wyatt I mean."

Nico blushed, "No, Wyatt is way better more awesome then me."

"That may be so, but you two are still alike, well think alike I mean. Anyway, let's go." I said and headed towards the big house. Nico followed me.

It wasn't hard to get into the big house, because Chiron is with the Council of Cloven Elders ion the forest. So we can get in easy. Anyway we entered through the front door and headed up stairs and opened the first door on our right. When we entered we heard someone whispering. I stopped and listened to what he was saying. I couldn't understand what he person was saying, but I realized there wasn't anyone in there, I opened the door and saw Wyatt freaking out, "No!" He muttered to himself, he was having a nightmare.

Is he up?

Me and Nico ran to him, "Clam down! Wyatt!" I yelled, he didn't stop, trying to hold down the god of mortals is like trying to move a huge bolder. Every time I had a good grip on him he would throw me off.

"Father! No!" He shouted and sat up so fast Nico went flying to the wall. Wyatt's eyes were…

* * *

 **This is all I could come up with for the first chapter, because I haven't thought much about how this story is going to go, it will most likely be two chapters a week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this one just as you did with the other three!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. We missed you

Hey, I'm Wyatt Knight, and I thought I died, but I somehow survived, it was probably the guy I saw when I was about to die, I kind thought he saw there was no saving me, but I guess he had a last minute idea. Anyway, I was fighting about twenty monster before I was brought into, what I assume is camp half-blood.

The dream I had was horrible…Don't worry it happens a lot of half-bloods, so…I guess it's normal for me. The dream was about my father, Hades, god of the underworld. And yes I am a son of Hades, it's not that big of a deal. Anyway, when I woke up, there was two boys in front of me, one I recognized in my dream, Nico, I believe.

The thing that weirded me out most about these two, was that they acted like they knew me. So I decided to play along, "Hey…" I said at last.

The older one had a tear trickling down the side of his cheek. "Wyatt…Thank the gods…" He sniffled. The smaller one, Nico, was looking at me with an amazed look. "I knew you could do it!" Nico said happily.

This is strange, what are they talking about?

"Yeah…Thanks." I said to him. The other one looked at me, I think he suspects I don't actually know him.

"Wyatt? You okay? Do you still need to rest?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, I should be okay now." I said.

"Awesome. Then how about we go and see Chiron?" He offered. I nodded, I wanted to ask who that was, but I guess they think I know who that is. "Sure." I said.

Nico was still staring at me, which kind of made me…Well, uncomfortable. The other one led me and Nico in the forest. I don't know why, but this guy was trying his best to make sure no one noticed me.

Anyway we walked into a glade blanketed with wildflowers.

A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. There was one satyr that was standing in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes.

I looked around confused, "Where's Chiron?" I asked.

The guy that led us here smiled, "Hey! Wyatt's back!"

I got startled and looked around, "Hey! What are you doing?" I whispered, he looked back at me with the same look I had. "Everyone here missed you Wyatt, they're the ones that need to know the god of mortals is back." He said.

God of mortals?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but I was cut off by someone tackling me with a hug, "Wyatt!"

I was sent to the ground, "What the hell?" I look at the person who tackled me. "I'm so happy you're alive…" Her voice broke. I was stunned, do I know this girl? She had long blonde hair, and when she looked at me, I noticed she had gray eyes. I guess she's a child of Athena.

"Wyatt!" a bunch of other people came up to me. They helped me and the girl up, "Hey…" I said shyly. Everyone backed off a little, "Sorry Wyatt, but forgive us, it's just that, you've been asleep for so long, we're so glad to see you!" A centaur told me.

I don't know…Who you are…

* * *

 **Just a short chapter to get you into the story :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters on the way!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. I don't know who you are!

The centaur was the only one that noticed I was confused, "Wyatt? What's the matter?" He asked, I lowered my gaze, "I…I…Have no idea…Who you people are…"

Silence was in air, everyone was holding their breath, and some of them had sad looks on their faces, "Wh-What are you talking about? You know who we are, Wyatt. We're your friends." The girl who tackled me said.

I felt someone watching me from the woods, I looked back and saw no one. "I'm sorry…But I don't know anyone here. I was on my way from the empire state building to here. I was supposed to come and get some training done here, because there was a prophecy made. It involved me, so my father sent me here…" I think I said too much.

The centaur looked at me with disbelief, "Wyatt…That was over seventy years ago, and for the past three years, you're been with us, don't you remember?" He asked worriedly.

I was racking my brain to remember. But nothing came to me, I've never met these people in my entire life…Well according to them I have. But I don't know any of them, well except for Nico. "I'm sorry…" I said.

That can't be right…Seventy years? But it was just yesterday I was on top of that hill. So why did seventy years pass? As I looked around at all the faces, there was one among them I didn't see before, it was a girl that was about my height, she had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath. I slowly walked up to her, but she turned and just disappeared.

Who was that? I guess she probably knows who I am too. Since she ran from me…And from the looks of it, I was important to her. No one spoke a word, no one moved, and it was all because of me, I should listen to them…Right? Maybe what they're saying is true? Maybe I do know these people…

"I'm Wyatt Knight, if you truly know me, and I'm supposed to know you…Then tell me what I did, tell me how you know me." I said to everyone. They seemed to snap out of it.

A boy with deep sea green eyes spoke, "Ye-Yeah! Let's start by…Telling him our names…" He suggested, but his heart wasn't it. The girl who tackled me wasn't here anymore. "Yes, I'll start." The centaur said and smiled kindly at me, "Hello Wyatt, I'm Chiron, nice to meet you." He said and offered me his hand, I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Everyone introduced themselves to me, Neil Matters, Percy Jackson, Chiron, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Clarisse La Rue. There were a lot of names, but I just couldn't recall any of them. "Cool…Nice to meet you all." I told them. They gave me a half-hearted response.

Later Chiron and Percy took me to where I was when I woke up. Chiron called it the 'big house' I guess that's the right thing you call something that is four stories tall. Chiron took me upstairs back into the bedroom I was in, "Wyatt…" He said once he closed the door, "Are you playing a game? Or do you truly don't know who we are?" His voice was stern and steely. I was a little afraid to answer, but I did so anyway. "I'm tell you I don't know any of you. I'm telling you it was 1939 when I was on top on that hill, where I thought I was actually going to die."

Chiron didn't look convinced, "Your father, Hades god of the underworld, that's him right?" He asked.

My eyes grew wide, but I kept quiet. "Chiron, Wyatt doesn't lie…Remember? He wouldn't lie to us about something like this." Percy said to Chiron. Chiron really seems mad about me not knowing who he is.

He doesn't believe me, "Fine! If you don't believe me, then I'll just leave!" I told him. Percy tried stopping me, but he was too late, I shadow traveled to the underworld. "What's that old fart's problem? I don't know him or anyone at that camp…" I sighed and walked to my father's palace, once I was in, I walked to his throne room, and saw him sitting there looking bored, "Oh…? I thought you were out of commission?" He said amused.

I raised my eye brow, "No? Anyway. Father, has it really been seventy years? And Have I been in that camp for the last three years?" I asked him impatiently.

* * *

 **Everything Wyatt has worked for is gone :O Only three chapter for this week, It's going to take me awhile to think of what happens next.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Rebuilding

My father looked down at me, "Yes, it has been seventy years and for the last three you have been saving a lot of people. Why is it, that you don't remember that?" He asked.

I saved a lot of people? How? I'm nothing special. "I…I don't know, when I woke up, I only remembered that I was about die on top of half-blood hill." I told him. He now had a concerned look on his face. "Wyatt, do you know who you're?" He asked.

I looked at him puzzled, "I'm Wyatt Knight, son of Hades." I told him. This time he had no expression, "This is interesting…" He murmured.

"Is that not who I am?"

Hades smiled, "Unfortunately I can't tell you that, you have to figure out this one on your own. Ask the one's you used to know." He told me.

So basically I have amnesia..Great...Great, who was I before that? The god of mortals? Yeah right, I'm just a half-blood, like the rest of them at that camp.

"Alright...That should be easy..." I said.

I bowed to my father and left, I went back to camp half-blood. I wonder what they're going to tell me...But what if they don't want to tell me anything? I guess there is only one way to find out. When I was back, it was early evening. I looked around the cabin for anyone, but no one was here. But then I heard a lot of talking somewhere on my right.

When I got there, no one noticed me, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, was I really apart of this? There were all laughing and eating their food. I was about to walk, but someone behind me said, "If you're awake then I have something specifically for you." I turned and saw the same beautiful girl from before.

I blushed and tripped over my words, "Uh, okay, or who, I mean...You...What?" I looked around nervously, "You're my hunter are you not?" She seemed not to care about my amnesia, "I am? Wait, hunter? What do you mean?" I asked.

She stepped forward, "I guess this can't go on any longer, I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, last winter, you asked to join the hunters and offered me your services, since you're awake, I'd like your help."

My mouth dropped, "Artemis...I'm sorry!" I said and kneeled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled, my heart flattered, "Do not worry, with time you'll know who you're." She said softly.

I lowered my gaze, "I'll try m'lady." Her expression changed, "You haven't called me that in a long time, it's good to know you at least know how to talk to a god or goddess, but I'm your companion now, not your regular goddess." She told me.

I really didn't know how to respond to that. So I kept quiet, she laughed, "Take your time, but remember you're a hunter of Artemis. You're the Immortal hunter, and the god of mortals. That is a hint to who you're, always remember those words." She said and left me alone.

Nothing came back to me, but I feel like it will happen soon. I just have to give it time, like she said. I don't know why she's being so nice to me, I mean isn't she the one who doesn't like men? But damn! She is so pretty.

As I was thinking this I walked over to everyone, slowly but surely everyone started to notice me trying to find somewhere to sit. I have to take it slow. That seems like good idea. Everyone's eyes were on me, "Uh...Where can I get some food? I'm kind of hungry." I told them.

The one named Neil came from a table filled with mean looking kids. "You can sit wherever you want, remember that, since you're the god of mortals, you can do anything." Neil said happily. He seemed to be in more a better mood than earlier today.

I nodded, "Thanks Neil. I appreciate it."

Neil seemed to be trying his hardest not to look sad, but no matter what, I can always see it. this made me sad too. "Listen Neil...I'm going to try and remember what I can...So, for now. Take care of yourself." I really mean that.

Neil smiled, "Yeah, I hope you have a fast recovery. When you're good and ready, let's have a rematch someday."

I laughed, "I'll think about, because from what I've been told, I'm a god."

Neil grinned, "That pretty much sums up that, you're untouchable, Wyatt. That is what makes you like a god. But you're not a god because you aren't immortal."

I smirked, "Thanks for clearing that up."

All around us, people were watching us, they saw a friendship get rebuild in a matter minutes. But me and Neil actually have a lot more to talk about, seeing as we just got started. "Okay. How about I sit at..." I looked around, there were three empty tables, no children of Zeus, and no children of Hera either, and no children of Artemis. But I noticed something, no table or cabin for Hades.

I wonder who Nico's Olympian parent is, I could always ask him. Where is he anyway? As I was looking around, Neil told me, "Nico is also a Child of Hades, but I think you already figured that out. Anyway he's sitting with Chiron at the head table."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks." Now where do I sit? He said anywhere...But I don't want to sit alone.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry but next week is my week off, so I won't be uploading anything during that week, and also this is last chapter for today, I have ideas I'm just not feeling well, so I'm sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Annabeth

Maybe I should sit with Neil? No…Those kids don't look like good company, I mean that Clarisse girl, she called me something and then she introduced herself to me. It wasn't a nice word.

Maybe Percy? Or Grover…Actually I think he sits with Chiron and Nico…I think maybe Chiron is mad at me or something. I guess Percy it is…Wait...What about that girl I first met…The one who tackled me, she seemed to be extremely happy I was awake, maybe I should go and apologize to her? Even though I didn't do anything to her…Well except forgetting about her and what we 'did' together.

I know she's a child of Athena, so I guess I should go to that table? Seems simple. I made my way to their table and hesitated, if she didn't want to tell me her name, then I guess she really doesn't want to get to know me again.

But I have to do this, I want to get to know everyone I used to know. In front of me was a bunch of smart, athletic looking kids. I saw that girl, she seen me. But she didn't bother getting up. I guess this is where I'm sitting. When I sat down everyone was staring at me, I looked around with a confused look. Is it that strange for me to sit here?

"Why bother sitting down, when you got no food?" She said. I realized I didn't even have my food yet, "Oh…No one told me where to get it." I said.

That girl rolled her eyes, "Figures, follow me." He tone made it seem like she just wanted to eat in peace. I got up and followed her. "Usually we have the Wood nymphs bring the food, but I guess since you're late, you have to get it yourself." She told me.

I nodded, "Okay, so where is it all?" I asked.

She looked ahead of us, "Right in plain sight, a lot of things around here are like that. And sorry about before…I'm Annabeth." She told me. I looked at her and smiled, "Annabeth? Well nice to meet you."

I grabbed my food and ate it really fast, I didn't realize just how hungry I was. When was the last time I ate? Anyway after dinner an old guy stood up from the main table with Nico, Grover and Chiron, and had us suit up, although they told me I didn't have to wear any armour, I told them they were crazy, but then they would look at me like I was the one being crazy.

"Right," The old man said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round."

He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. For the first time in a long time I noticed a hellhound right beside him. I saw no one freaking out or trying to kill it, so I didn't either, maybe it's a pet?

"You will be in teams of two," The old guy announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"

Man, I don't know who I would've went with, well, there's Neil. And Nico…I don't know anyone else heh.

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course…you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive."

I don't have my sword my father gave me before I died…So what am I going to use? "Don't have a sword yet?" Neil came up beside me, I nodded. "I lost my sword my father gave me…"

Neil tilted his head, "Then why not use your powers?"

I glanced at him, "Powers?"

* * *

 **Blah, we all know I'm a liar when it comes to not uploading anything today xD, but I'm pretty sure I won't do anything next week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	6. I did that?

"Oh yeah…Um…I'm not sure how to explain this to you, since you've never actually told me how your powers worked. But you have powers greater than the gods, even though, those are the god's powers, you can actually cause twice as much damage than the gods." Neil explained.

I looked at my hands, "Are you sure?" I asked.

Neil nodded, "You put on quite a show the last time I saw you use your powers…" He trailed off.

"A show? What did I do?"

He seemed to regret telling me that. "Well...I'm sure you're going to find out sooner or later. Last winter, Artemis went on a mission with you. Artemis said the mission was too much for the hunters, so they stayed here, but after a day you came back alone. But than a day later we had capture the flag, and you were on our side, but then Thalia, the only daughter of Zeus kind of challenged you and you being you, accepted the challenge. But that would mean you wouldn't on our side." Neil explained. I listened closely and nodded to him to continue.

His eyes seem to be thinking about what happened. "And so you went over to the hunters and played against us, during the game you were not allowed to use your powers, everyone knew we could trust you to no use them. Anyway, while the game was going on, Thalia, a bunch of other campers and I, fought against you. You kicked all of our asses…But while we were fighting, me and you. You changed your fighting style, because I'm really good at hand to hand combat and sword fighting." He said.

He took a big breath, "It wasn't a big deal, but you actually threw some punches in there that were kind of lethal. Thalia didn't like that, so she kind of blew a fuse and went off on you. You didn't fight back, until…Thalia pushed you…It really wasn't a big deal, I had to stay on crutches for a couple months, but she didn't have to go so far. When said she pushed you. I mean she pushed you, physically. When she's mad, he can electrocute people, and sometimes, even send them flying."

Neil looked guilty, "You apologized to us, but Thalia was the one who kept pushing you. She actually thought it was smart to actually fight you…And so she pushed you some more, then you got tired of it and actually did something. You made a lightning bolt come from the sky and hit you making it hard to get near you, and then you stomped on the ground and it opened up, and then soon flames came from the ground. So much came from it you made a huge ball of fire above your head. The thing that freaked me out most about that moment was, when you suddenly set yourself on fire, but then I knew you were serious, because, fire was surrounding you and lightning was flickering off you."

I must have looked terrible, but who can blame. I really did that? Me? Thalia must hate me…

Neil tried to make feel better. "But the good thing was that Percy put the fire out and then the lightning went away too. But when Percy poured the entire creek's water on you were actually still mad and then you pushed him away using some kind of power, I don't know what it was, but you just raised your hand and then he went flying, and then…Chiron and everyone attacked you…" Neil said and tried to smile, but I know this is something he never wanted to relive.

I hate myself right now…I can't believe how stupid I was, how could I do that to them? I mean wasn't I supposed to be the god of mortals? I wonder what was going through my head when that happened.

While Neil and I were talking, apparently the teams were announced, I don't know who was with who, but all I know was that I was with Nico di Angelo, Neil was with one of his siblings. Anyway, Nico and I, started to look around, Nico seemed nervous whenever he was around me. "Yo, what's the matter? You think I'm going to hurt you or something?" I asked.

Nico's eyes widened, "No! I'm just not use to being in groups with people, but since we're brothers, I'm a little more nervous, I mean I want to get to know you. From what I've been told you're the strongest demi-god to ever live. Even stronger than the gods!"

I smiled, it's nice to get a compliment like that once and awhile. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm that strong, because I don't know how to use my powers." I told him.

Nico Perked up, "What about the powers that belong to our father?" He asked. I sighed, "Those are the first things father taught me, and there were two main powers he showed me, the first one he showed me took me forever to master, and that was shadow traveling."

Nico's mouth hung open, "Can you teach me how to do it? Please?"

* * *

 **Ayy,** **one more chapter is up! See you in April!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s This is the fastest someone left a review although it wasn't much xD But thanks, I'd like to see more in the future.**


	7. Explaining how to shadow travel

I smiled at Nico, "Sure, but remember, all creatures of the underworld can shadow travel, but for them it has to be night. The same can apply for us, but not necessarily. Father told me that for children of Hades, we are able to shadow travel regardless of it being day or night." I explained to Nico, I hope that made sense, because when our father told me this, I didn't quite get it myself.

Well, in my defense, I was only five years old. Nico nodded, "Okay...So just because I'm a child of Hades I can shadow travel in both day and night?"

I nodded, and said. "Pretty much, but then again, he also told me that, only true children of Hades can do that. But I'm not sure."

Nico's smile faded, "Only true children of Hades can do that? But what does that even mean?" He asked.

"Hey don't ask me, I didn't even know what he meant by that. All I know is that I can do it all the time, and anytime, and it doesn't take a lot of my energy to do it." I said.

Nico looked disappointed, "Well…Then I'll learn it anyway, I know it'll be useful in the future." I chuckled, "That's the spirit!"

I guess now would be a good time to teach him, even though we're in a game, I think I can teach it to him. How long did it take me again? Father took me to the underworld after my mom died. Which was immediately. But I didn't start walking and talking until I was two, my father wasn't the best when it came to teaching his son to talk and walk. He had no help, so lay off.

Anyway, after that he…What was it again? He showed me something, but I forgot, strange, I don't usually forget these things. Especially things about my father. Where was I? Oh yeah, I started to learn how to shadow travel at the age of five, and then I started to get it at the age of seven and then I mastered it at the age of ten.

So Nico should be fifth teen when he masters it. Unless he's a true child of Hades. Whatever that means.

"Okay Nico, let's see if you can do it." I said.

Nico tilted his head, "But you haven't taught me anything yet."

"I know, but I want to see if you can do it on your own for now, on the way I'll be giving you advice, got it?"

Nico didn't look too happy about this, "Fine." He said.

I watched him struggle for two minutes, well this is a good start…I guess I'll help him out early, "Okay Nico, I'll tell you something father told me when I first shadow traveled."

Nico seemed relieved, "What was it?" He asked.

"He told me to 'in order to shadow travel you need to concentrate, concentrate on the place you want to go, even if it's behind you, don't look where you want to go, imagine where you want to go." I told Nico.

I could see Nico trying to figure it out, "And he also said, 'if you cannot do it, then perhaps in a couple of years you'll be able to do it.' When he said that, I did get mad, and after that, I actually shadow traveled." I sighed, "But my memory is fuzzy, I can't recall exactly how it went down, but it was something like that." I said.

I smiled, "That is all I can tell you for now." I told him.

Nico nodded, "Okay…" He started to concentrate. "Imagine the place you want to go, concentrate…" He closed his eyes, it was strange seeing him like this. Completely still. For a moment, I saw Nico and then I saw Artemis, but my mind was playing tricks on me, but why would it do that? Of all things to do, why show me Artemis?

* * *

 **I was sick for the entire week last week so I actually couldn't write anything that week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. You'll live

Nico was starting to sweat, "You won't get it on the first try, trust me I know that all too well. So don't push yourself too hard." I told him.

Nico didn't even budge, he was still trying, I walked up to him, "Come on man, you can't push yourself too much." I told him and tried to grab his shoulder, but he turned and said, "Just let me do this!"

I stopped, "Whoa, I'm the one helping you, remember? I'm all you've got."

That last part didn't sit well with him, "Bianca isn't dead!" He snapped, I slowly put my hand on his shoulder. "Nico…" When I touched his shoulder, a shock went through my body. What the hell is this? In front of me was a huge beast…It was sleeping, I don't want to look at it, because…It scared the hell out of me, and what is it? Why am I seeing this? Why?

After that image disappeared, I fell to my knees and put my hands on my head, my body was shaking. "Wh-What was that?" I asked.

Nico looked startled, "What? Hey…Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, I looked up to Nico, I don't know what that was…But, I don't want to see it ever again…

My breathing was a little too fast. Calm down. That wasn't real you're okay…But that was real, I just wasn't really there. As soon as I calmed down Nico was staring at me with a scared look. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just felt a little light headed, sorry. But just don't push yourself, this takes a long time to learn."

Nico frowned, "I know…I'm sorry." He told me.

Nico agreed to continue this later, so we spent the next thirty minutes looking for those gold laurels. That old man said that the gold laurels were tied the back of one of the monsters, there was six monsters. We bumped into two scorpions, there weren't much of a threat to me, but since I was with Nico, I actually thought I might get hurt from this.

"So…Did you get some sword training done at least?" I asked Nico, he nodded, "I did, but not much, everyone here isn't exactly a wizard like you with the sword. I know the basics, but…I suck at it no matter what." He told me.

I held back a laugh, "Well I guess we still have a chance then."

Nico tilted his head, "You want me to help? Can't you just blast them away? Or set them on fire? Or-

"Nico! I don't know how to use my 'powers' okay?"

Nico winced, "Oh yeah…Sorry, I forgot."

"Well don't forget again. Don't think I can do everything for you, and with you. I'm only a demi-god like all of you guys." I said sternly, as we were talking the scorpions advanced a little closer to us. One whipped its barbed tail at me, I dodged it easily, but Nico wasn't as fast as I was. He got cut on his cheek and then he started to cry out in pain.

Poison, Damn. I guess I have to be extra careful. I grabbed Nico and backed off from the scorpions. I got about ten feet away from them and put Nico was the ground, "Sorry man, but stay here." I said and turned.

They were already behind me, quick little buggers. All I had to fight them was a three foot long sword Percy gave me. But this sword doesn't feel right. It isn't too heavy or too light, it just doesn't feel right.

Anyway, I was facing two scorpions on my own, that poison was pretty strong, at least I know to not let them hit me with their tails. And just like before, as I was thinking, one of them lashed at me again, damn they're so rude. I managed to dodge each attack for five minutes. I was trying to buy Nico some time, let him heal up. And looks like my hard work paid off, because Nico snuck up on the first scorpion and cut of its tail off. Once he did I advanced and cut its head off and then we went after the second one.

After seeing its buddy get chopped up, this one didn't seem to want to share the same experience. It retreated, Nico tried to go after it, but I stopped him and looked at the cut on his cheek. It wasn't deep, but I could tell it was bothering him, a lot.

"I'm okay…" He said.

I sighed and poked his cut, he screamed, "Ow! Why'd you do that?" He demanded, "You said you were okay, are you really okay?" I asked.

Nico hung his head, "It stings…" He said quietly. I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry you'll live."

* * *

 **Nico is still a kid after all. When do you think Wyatt will find out he can't get hurt?**

 **Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day! Two to three more chapters on the way!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. You need my help?

I headed back with Nico, on our way back Nico asked me about some other powers our father taught me. I only knew two, and I'm pretty sure that's all he has…Not true, he's a god, he has a lot more powers then you think. Anyway. I told him about summoning skeletons and whatnot. He seemed to think that was easier than shadow traveling. To be honest, it actually is easier to learn that, then learning how to shadow travel.

I told him the basics of how I learned it, but everyone has their own way of doing things. So I told him to do it how he thinks it should be done. For some reason he looked confident, like he knew exactly what to do. Anyway we got back to the camp and waited for the game to end, after ten minutes of waiting the game ended, the mean one is the Ares cabin won along with a child of Apollo, Lee Fletcher.

Those two were meant to win from the beginning, I mean come on you're putting one of the strongest campers with one of the best sharpshooters in camp. Melee and range is a really good combo. Anyway, Lee is also one of the best healers we got, so I took Nico to him. He called Nico a wimp because of how small the cut was. I thought that was actually pretty funny, but Nico didn't.

After Lee healed him, I noticed Percy wasn't back and Annabeth wasn't back either, what are they doing? I could always just look for them. After Nico was okay, I left him and went to look for Percy and Annabeth.

But how would find them? I mean I can't track them. I can't shadow travel to them, so how? Just look around obviously. Pretty simple. I started to look around the forest, it's starting to get dark. After twenty minutes I started to hear other people yelling for Percy and Annabeth, I decided to make my way to a pile of rocks (which I was told was Zeus's fist)

I looked around at the base of the rock pile and found nothing. Huh…Where'd they go? As I was looking around, I felt a rather familiar presence, "Artemis?" I said and turned, and I was right. In front of me was the goddess of the moon. She nodded, I will never understand why she chooses to be in that form, I mean she's like twelve right now.

But I'll admit any form she takes…She'll be just as beautiful as her previous form. As if she were reading my mind, "I appreciate the comment, but I would like your help now."

I blushed, "Okay…Wait…You need my help? A demi-god? What about your hunters?"

Artemis seemed annoyed that I wasn't obeying her, but she kept her cool. "You promised me that if I ever needed your help, all I had to do was ask you and you would gladly come along with me."

I tilted my head, "I said that?"

Artemis sighed, "Yes, and you also a part of the hunters, but only me and you know about that…Or just me."

My head hurts, what does she mean I'm one of her hunters? "Okay, let's say what you're saying is true, but why would you let a man join your hunters?"

Artemis smiled, "Well, let's just say you're the first man in over two thousand years that is actually interesting, plus…" She looked me over, "You're not yet a man, nor are you a boy." Okay now my head hurts even more.

"Not man and not a boy, so teenager?" I asked stupidly.

Artemis laughed, "Interesting, but no, you told me one time, that you're the god of mortals and my immortal hunter."

There it is again…God of mortals.

Who was I?

* * *

 **Well he's slowly getting to the answer. Hopefully he'll find out at least some of his powers :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. I'm immortal?

"Wait…Say that again." I told Artemis, she sighed and repeated herself. "You're the god of mortals and my immortal hunter."

I'm stunned…I'm immortal? "Alright…Prove it. Hit me, or do something to me, anything, if what you say is true, then I should be able to get hurt." I said.

Artemis looked amused, "I do not like violence, but since you asked." She pulled out a bow out of thin air and fire a silver arrow at me. Surprisingly I didn't fly back, I stumbled backwards a little, but I felt nothing. Not a scratch on me. Whoa…I'm immortal? I'm an actual god? Or am I just over thinking this? Man, this is cool and all, but why didn't anyone explain to me from the beginning? Oh yeah…I kind of lashed at them and now they feel bad for me or at me.

"Uh…So…What can I do for you, m'lady?" I said and bowed respectfully, Artemis's eyes lit up, "Well then, first come with me, I have something to show you." I didn't hesitate, I followed her into the forest. I kind of want to know where we're going, but…I can't right now, because I'm in her debt. I feel happy, extremely happy.

Anyway I stayed two feet behind Artemis, we walked for quite some time, and I think we were out of camp now. Anyway, I just kept following her. Two minutes later, we were in front of another half-blood, she was the one with Nico, what was her name again…Bianca! That's right.

"Bianca-

"Wyatt!" She came running and tackled me to the ground, "I'm so glad you're alright." She sand and sniffled. Oh no…I only know her name. Anything else…I do not know. "Yeah…Me too." I said softly, how should I say this?

I looked to Artemis, she nodded, "Okay then…" I said and got up.

I helped Bianca up and said, "Listen…I don't know who you're, I have amnesia."

Bianca froze, "W-what?"

I sighed, "It's true. I don't remember anyone I've met for the past three years…Although it's only been a couple of days since I woke up, I still think I'm eleven years old." I chuckled.

Bianca seemed not to mind me forgetting about her. "Well, I guess this just means we can just start from the beginning." She and then she sighed, "But it still hurts that you forgot you saved me."

I frowned, "Yeah, well let's just start from the beginning then, and I'm sorry about forgetting about saving you." I apologized. Bianca took a deep breath. "Okay…Well, we met last winter in a school called Westover Hall, Me and Nico, my brother attended that school. Anyway, you, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy and Grover, came to help us. But instead, we just caused you guys a lot more trouble then you bargained for."

Bianca seemed like she didn't want to tell me anymore, but she knows she has to. "Annabeth almost died in the process, and so did you…"

She laughed, "I wasn't there for everything, so that's all I know, but you were there with us when the quest to save Artemis started." She explained. I tilted my head, "Say what? You got captured? How?" I asked Artemis.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at me, "I never leave a maiden when she needs help. Plus I wasn't the only one. You got captured too." Artemis smirked, she got me there. But how did I get captured? Aren't I supposed to be immortal or something? And since I knew how to use my powers back then, how did I still get captured? Strange.

"How did I get captured?" I asked.

Artemis said, "You fell for a simple trick."

I laughed sarcastically, "Hahaha, no, if I was really strong, then they couldn't have just captured me like that."

Artemis sighed, "You took the weight of the world to save Annabeth."


	11. Someone to depend on

I saved Annabeth? "If I may ask…Do you know why I saved her? I'm not saying I wouldn't save her, but I want to know why I did save her at that time." I asked Artemis.

Artemis smiled, "I wouldn't know, but friendships that are created over a long period of time, make those pairs of friends do stuff they wouldn't normally do. But I think you would have saved her either way, since you're a pretty nice guy, and the fact you take everything head on just makes you a better person. Well that's what I think."

I don't get goddess's and gods. Even though she complemented me, I don't understand her. Isn't she supposed to hate men? What makes me so different from every other guy? Man…I really like how she's treating me, but why me? What did I do to her to notice me? Or how did I get her interested in me? So many questions I wish I could answer, but I simply cannot.

But for now, I just have to give an answer I want to give, the new me, not the old. Whatever I did before, doesn't matter. What matters is the present, what matters is what I do now. "Well, that is one thing that won't ever change about me, but I plan on changing a lot about me. I want to be better than the old me, whether or not I regain my memories, I won't be the same person I was before I lost them." I said to Artemis.

Artemis seemed to find me more interesting than before. "That might be a really wise choice for you, since your body was never strong enough to withstand all the power you have."

It kind of seems like she prefers this choice, "So…I'm guessing that making this decision will make you stop watching over me? I hope it doesn't, I like having someone watch over me, makes me feel like I have someone to depend on." I told Artemis.

"Someone to depend on huh?" Artemis said and looked to the sky, watching her skin glow in the moonlight makes her look amazing. "A lot of people already depend on you, but I'm glad to hear you depend on me, seeing as I depend on you too." She said gently and looked at me. I bowed my head, "Thank you m'lady"

I completely forgot Bianca was here, "Say Wyatt?" Bianca said quietly. I looked back and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah?"

She glanced at me nervously, "Um…I was wondering…Can you show me how to use my powers? Our father's powers…I mean." She asked.

"They may come from our father, but they belong to you, because you control them, not him." I said to Bianca. Maybe I can teach both Bianca and Nico? It would be easier that way. "Hey Bianca, would you want to learn to use your powers with Nico? He asked me to teach him too, I already showed him the basics of what powers I know, and since you want to know about your powers too, why not just train you both?" I asked.

Bianca hesitated but then she looked to Artemis, Artemis was thinking this over, "Well…If it means she'll become stronger, then I suppose she can. And since she'll be with you, I don't need to worry." She said.

Bianca's eyes widened, "Seriously? I can see Nico?"

Artemis chuckled, "Yes, but that just means you have to train hard."

I smiled, "They'll train hard, no need to worry about that.

Bianca grinned widely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Lady Artemis! I won't let you down!"

* * *

 **Just a short chapter, the three siblings are going to train together, this should be fun :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. Let's take a trip to the underworld

I actually didn't think it would be that easy, but I guess Artemis really trusts me, I started to smile at what I was thinking. Then I should always trust her, no matter what it is.

"Thank you Artemis, I'll teach them some useful stuff. I'll bring Bianca back to you the day after tomorrow, until then, goodbye." I said to her. She nodded, "Very well, good luck Bianca, I hope all goes well for you."

Bianca smiled shyly, "Thank you my lady."

I grabbed Bianca's shoulder, "You ready?"

She nodded nervously, "Yes." I chuckled lightly, "No need to be nervous. We're family after all."

She relaxed a little, but she was still nervous. Well I guess it's time to get Nico. I concentrated, I guess I should just leave Bianca at Zeus's fist and then get Nico. I shadow traveled after making my decision. Artemis was no longer with us, I looked around, and no one was here. "Alright, Bianca. Stay here until I get Nico." I told her.

She nodded, "Sure."

I made my way to the cabins, it seems everyone is asleep. How long was I gone? Who cares, right now I need to find Nico. Nico sleeps in cabin eleven still, only because there is no cabin for children of Hades. I quietly went over to Nico, he was out like a rock. I shook him a little, "Nico." I whispered.

He moved around in his sleep, "Ten more minutes…"

I sighed, "Nico. Wake up."

He turned and looked at me with his eyes half open, "Wy…Wyatt?" He said sleepily. I nodded, "Come with me." I whispered to him. He didn't get up. "Why…?"

Dammit Nico, "You still want to train?" I asked, he nodded, "Yeah, but can't it wait?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, Bianca's waiting for us."

That woke him up, "What!?" He whispered loudly, I put my finger to my mouth, "Shh."

He kept quiet and nodded, he was smiling, and looked no longer tired. I grabbed his should and shadow traveled to Zeus's fist. Bianca was sitting at the base of the Zeus's fist. Nico's eyes lit up, "Bianca!" He yelled happily.

Bianca smiled, "Hello Nico, how are you doing?"

Nico ran up to her, "You never came to visit, why?" He pouted.

She sighed, "I'm a hunter now, Nico. I can't just visit you whenever I want, I need permission from Artemis." She explained. Nico scratched his head, "Well, as long as you're happy, I guess it's okay."

Bianca looked shocked, "You're grown…" She said.

Nico grinned, "Yup! I grew two inches, ever since I went to camp!" He said excitedly. I'm pretty sure, that is not what she meant, but she nodded anyway. "I'm glad, are they treating you alright at Camp?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah, everyone there was sad for the first couple of months when I arrived, but after a while everyone started to have fun and then they started to help me with a bunch of stuff. Like sword training…Although I still suck at it, and I don't play mythomagic anymore!" He told her.

"Alright, I know you two want to catch up. But we don't have a lot of time, so come on, grab on." I said.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you never mentioned where would be training." Bianca said.

I nodded, "That's because I'm not sure you two would have gone if I told you right away." But then again, they might have come with me, either way. "Anyway, we're going to the underworld. I think you should meet our father before we start up our training."

They looked at each other nervously, "But…" Bianca trailed off, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go or not. The same thing applied to Nico, he was looking at his feet, like he was trying to imagine how the underworld looked, he started to look scared, "Listen guys, just meet him, after that we can get started, okay?"

They hesitated, but then finally gave in, "If that's all we have to do…Then let's do it." Bianca said, Nico looked to his sister, "If she's okay with it, then I'm okay with it."


	13. I'll be right back

Damn, I wonder what Hades is going to think about this. I guess we just have to find out then, don't we? When we got the underworld Nico was sticking really close to Bianca, she didn't mind (Of course) but I think she wanted him to stay close to her, so she knows she's not alone. Can't blame her, that's how I felt when I first arrived here…It must have been like being in hell for my father, I mean watching a baby on your own? That's something only a mother can do, a mother…

As we were walking Nico asked me. "Are you okay?" He frowned, "You got that look in your eyes again."

'That look' what look? I just nodded, "I'm alright, just thinking about some stuff."

Bianca looked concerned, "Thinking about what?" She asked.

I sighed, I guess its okay. "Just thinking about when I first got here. My mother died giving birth to me, and that left Hades in a bad position, he either had to send me to foster care, or take me down here…Man, I can't believe he actually took me down here, but I'm grateful he did. The man I am today, is because he raised me, I'm in his debt." I told her.

"Well then, I guess I made the right decision." Someone said behind us. I got startled, "Who-

I stopped because Hades was the one who was behind us. "Hello father." I said and bowed quickly. He nodded, he seems…Relaxed, calm and most importantly, not the man I saw when I came back down here after so long. He looked at Nico and Bianca, "Hello Nico, Bianca."

Both of them were too stunned to speak, I guess meeting your father after how many years for the first time is kind of hard to process. "Wyatt, I'm actually the one in your debt, it is because of you, I have three children, and the deaths have stopped quite a lot since you came along, so work has become quite easy of late. So I thank you for that." Hades said to me.

I felt embarrassed, I almost never get complements like that from him. So I kind of have the right to be embarrassed. "Th-Thank you, father."

The other two were still in shock. "Say Nico, you still want to learn how to shadow travel? And Bianca, I'm sure you could learn something too." I said to them.

Nico snapped out of it, "Can you really…Teach me how to shadow travel?" He asked. Hades didn't seem like he wanted to do that, "Hasn't Wyatt showed you the basics already?"

Nico nodded, "Yes, but…I want to learn it from you, since you taught it to him. I want to see how you do it, please."

Hades considered this, "Hmm…Olympian gods are not to have contact with their children, but because I'm not allowed on Olympus, that rule does not apply to me, down here I do what I want to do, not what they want me to do."

Nico smiled, "So you'll show me?"

Hades nodded, "Just the basics, and then you're both on your own. Got it?" He said.

Nico nodded in agreement, Bianca was really quiet, "Uh…Fa- Lord Hades?" She said, I guess she's not comfortable calling him 'father' well she was always a little shy, so maybe with time, she'll call him father.

Hades turned to her, "Yes?"

Bianca looked at the ground, "Can you also show me how to shadow travel?"

"I thought I already established that I was going to show you two?" Hades asked.

Bianca looked embarrassed, "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

I smiled, "So do you guys still need me? Or can I go and do something real quick?" I asked them.

Bianca jumped, "You're leaving!?"

Nico also looked nervous, "Do you have to?"

Hades looked hurt, come on guys…You have to do this at least. "I won't be long, alright? Plus he is only showing you the basics, after that you're on your own, once he shows you, you'll get it and will be able to shadow travel back to camp or wherever Artemis is, got it?" I told them. They still didn't want me to go.

"Well I'll be back if you guys don't get it right away." I said and got ready to shadow travel.

I don't know why, but I wanted to see Artemis, so I thought about her and then the next thing I knew, I was twenty feet away from her. I guess I ended up so far away, because I don't even know what I did, I didn't know I could shadow travel to people like that, I thought I only had to concentrate on a certain place. This is awesome!

Artemis was with the rest on her hunters, I'm not sure she told the others about me…I should have asked Bianca. Ah who cares, 'Artemis. Turn around' I thought.

Artemis slowly looked up and then she turned and saw me, she tilted her head, and walked up to me. When she got close she said, "Why are you here, without Bianca no less?"

I held up my hands, "I'm sorry, I was going to do something, but I ended up in the wrong place, I guess I found out a lot more about shadow traveling."

Artemis didn't look mad, "Well then, if it was important, then I guess I'll let this slide, anyway, why are you here?" She asked again.

I sighed, "I don't know. I was supposed to be somewhere else, but I thought about you and here I am…" That sounds so weird coming out of my mouth.

Artemis was caught off guard, "And why were you thinking about me?"

* * *

 **Meh, this is all today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. Learning to fly, again

"Well to be honest, I wasn't really thinking about you, you just popped into my mind. But I did want to see you, don't know why though." I said bluntly. Again Artemis wasn't expecting this, "Did your memories come back or something?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I like I said, I don't know why I want to see you, I just do for some reason."

Artemis smirked, "I guess it can't be helped, it would seem that you miss me, would you know why?"

What?

Wait a minute, why is she acting like that? What's wrong with her? She's supposed to hate men, she's acting like we have some sort of secret relationship. Weird, well I don't exactly hate it, so I'll play along, "Let's say I did miss you, what would that mean?" I asked.

Artemis laughed, "You actually went for it! I can't believe mortals actually fall for those cheap tricks…It's no wonder the male race is slowly disappearing."

My eye twitched, what the hell!? This is…Not what I expected, why am I being teased by Artemis, who by the way is the purest goddess no less, what did I do?

What's going on!?

"Artemis…What did I do for you to act this way towards me? I'm not saying I don't like it, but I want to know why a goddess like you has some interests in me." I told her.

Artemis considered this, "I guess it's alright." She said and looked me straight in the eyes, "It all started when you decided to act stubborn and follow me to go and save Annabeth. The things we talked about was…Interesting, plus the things you showed me." Artemis explained, and then she smiled, "I was determined to save Annabeth, and so were you, I've never met a mortal like you, you were willing to risk your own life to save her. You showed me that not all men are bad."

Artemis sighed deeply, "Even though you saved a lot of people, there were still someone who died. And there was also someone who went into a coma, someone you know."

I feel like she's messing with me again. But I know all too well who was in that coma. Me. "What were some of the things I showed you? I think I can learn them…" I said doubtfully.

Artemis sat down and patted a spot right next to her, "The things you showed me were…Amazing, I actually would like to experience that again, so when learning new things, don't doubt yourself. Believe in yourself."

I sat down, "I know...But, I have all these powers and I don't know how to get them to work, I don't even know how I got them. Artemis, do you believe in me?"

"Yes." She said without hesitating, which was kind of a shock. So I didn't know how to answer her, I just stood there with a stupid look on my face, she smiled, "How about you just start with flying?" She suggested, flying? "I can fly? Cool."I said happily.

"Indeed, but I don't think learning how to fly for a second time isn't exactly cool." She said and laughed.

I swear, there's something about her that just makes me want to follow her, to listen to her, to live for her. "Alright, I'll give it a try." I said.

Artemis stood up, "Want to recreate how you did it last time?"

I stare at her with a puzzled look, "I don't know how I did it last time. Remember?"

She sighed, "You're forgetting, that I remember how it went, since I was the only one with you." She said, but then she frowned and rethought how she's going to 'recreate' this.

I don't know why...But is she...Embarrassed? What happened?

"Actually...I have better idea. Here." She said and extended her hand to me, I grabbed her hand without thinking twice, "Okay now what?" I asked.

Artemis was still a little stunned, "Oh...Uh." She seemed to have trouble searching for her words. "First...Grab my hand, and then think about stuff that is light, stuff that weighs almost nothing I mean." She explained.

I guess I can give it a try, I was still holding her hand, and then I started to think about feathers, leaves and the air around me, swirling around at my feet, and then my body felt weightless, I opened my eyes and noticed that we were ten feet off the ground. "I..." I trailed off, "I did it!" I shouted happily.

I looked over to Artemis, she was really happy, I guess it's because she got to fly again. I laughed and smiled at her, "Thank you!" From now on, I won't doubt myself, I'll just believe in myself.

Artemis looked over to me with a big smile on her face, it's good to see her like this, she usually looks...Well I've always had trouble reading gods and goddess's expressions, but for Artemis she was always focused. Determined even. But, there was a lonely look in her eyes, that was the first thing I noticed when I saw first saw her. But I guess being alive for over three thousand years can be a little lonely, but now that loneliness is slowly fading away...I'm glad it's because of me.

* * *

 **I will have at least three chapters up tomorrow, I hope so, I really think I should hurry this one up, but this is all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day! And sleep tight! lol**

 **Rilurz~**


	15. I'm no god, but I may as well be one

As me and Artemis floated in the air, I felt like time stopped, Being with a goddess like Artemis, is the best. I mean she's beautiful and brave, I could tell you a lot about her, but we don't have the time. "Should we go higher?" I asked Artemis, she simply nodded. "Let's watch the sunrise."

I don't think I've ever seen the sunrise once in my life. "That's a good idea." I said happily.

Artemis really liked flying, she's acting like an actual girl, not a goddess. As we ascended higher, the sky started to change color, first it was dark purple, now it was light purple, in five minutes it will be light orange. I looked down, I think we were about two hundred feet in the air by now. I decided to stop, this should be good enough.

Artemis looked up to the fading stars, "Zoe Nightshade is the one who died the day you went into a coma. I'm so grateful to you and her. Without Zoe I wouldn't have been able to leave my hunters at camp whenever I had something to do, and without you, Kronos's army would be twice as big." Artemis slowly smiled, "Thank you Wyatt, for making me see everything differently, I can now trust others, even men. Once in a while." She smirked.

I laughed, "You're very welcome, m'lady." I held her hand a little tighter, I haven't had anyone like this to talk to before, I'm glad I met Artemis. We floated there in the air for five minutes and watched the sunrise. The cold morning air didn't bother either of us, I actually felt pretty warm.

I felt my body get warmer and then warmer, Artemis looked over to me, "Wyatt! You're burning up. Put us down, I think you're awakening one of your powers." Artemis ordered, I flew us down quickly.

"I don't feel anything different, what power awakened?" I asked, Artemis was looking at her hand, I took a look at it. Her palm was pink, "What the- Did I do that…?" I asked and felt a little bad. Artemis closed her hand and said, "Yes, but don't worry about it, I'm a goddess."

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, but then I asked, "What happened anyway?" I said and looked at my hand, nothing was different about it. I just felt my body heat up and that was it. Artemis sighed, "I don't know, but it would seem that you're able to stay in cold weather without a winter coat because you have control over your body temperature, meaning you can heat up your body anytime you want." She explained to me.

That's pretty cool and all, but…This power was strong enough to hurt a goddess…I'm not sure I want it, but I'll probably need it in the future. "So, I'm guessing this power is Hephaestus's?" I asked.

Artemis thought about this, "That would make sense, since Hephaestus is the god of fire." She told me. I looked at my hand again, "God of fire, huh?"

I thought about a fire ball in my hand, and sure enough there it was…I am truly the god of mortals…I should be glad, but, what do I do? I have no idea who the god of mortals was. "The god of mortals was an idiot who always put others before himself…But he was also the kind of person everyone could depend on. Because of him, we have a lot more half-bloods at camp, it's because of him. I don't resent men anymore." Artemis said. I guess she was reading my mind again.

"You know. You're the reason Kronos's army is growing smaller and smaller. Whatever you did at the mountain of despair, you made most of the demi-gods on Kronos's side change their minds about staying on that side." Artemis said to me, she had a look on her face, she was proud of what I did in the past.

"I'm glad I did what I did back then, but I don't think I'll be doing that anymore." I said, Artemis raised her eye brow, "Oh? Why's that?"

I smiled, "Because I don't want to leave you again."

Artemis let out a small laugh, it didn't sound like she didn't mind me saying that, in fact I think she's glad I did say that because she said, "I'll admit it was a little lonely, don't tell my hunters. Having you around changed the way I think, it made me feel happy having another god around."

I froze, god? I'm no god, but I may as well be one. But going into a coma isn't what gods do, that's actually the most embarrassing thing that can happen to a god.

* * *

 **Some more Wyatt and Artemis :P I'll soon be having longer chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	16. Incomplete

"It's cool that you consider me a god, but I'm not a god, I can still be killed." I told Artemis, she crossed her arms, "If you could be killed, don't you think you would have died already?"

I haven't thought about it like that, not sure if anyone would. But I guess she's right. Since I have all these powers, the gods probably tried to kill me.

A thought came to me, "Artemis…Have you…Tried to kill me before?"

Artemis sighed, "Yes, but that was because I didn't know anything about you, and I didn't know you had the curse of Achilles, but before you had that curse, I may have tried to kill you at the time…" She said, I can't say I expected this, but I can't really get mad about this, I mean I really respect Artemis, I don't care what she did in the past, I care about the present.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't kill me, huh?" I grinned at her.

Artemis let out a light laugh, "Most people would get mad about almost getting killed by someone, why aren't you getting mad?"

I shrugged, "Because it was back then, whatever happened I don't care, it made me who I am today. Everything that happened to me in the past I'm grateful for, because I like what I became. And I feel like it's going to get better with you here." I smiled widely at her.

She returned my smiled with a bright one, "You will always surprise me with those kinds of comments. And before I forget, shouldn't you be getting back to Bianca?"

I sighed, "I suppose so, although when she learns it, she can come back on her own. Why can't I stay a little longer?" I asked her.

Artemis gave me a playful shove, "Because my hunters will start to wonder where she is, and let's not forget about me. They need me." She explained, I pouted, "Come on, they'll be alright, I want to know what else I showed you."

Artemis laid back, "Fine, you never give up, do you?"

I smirked, "One of my good qualities?"

She giggled, but then she stopped right away, "I guess you can say that. Anyway." She said.

"The only thing you showed me was how you shadow travel, I have to say I don't want to experience that again, and there's one more thing, you can also turn invisible, and shoot fire balls out of your hands, though I don't know how you do that, and you can stop time, sometimes you can just freeze everything around you and you can control things, telekinesis is what you have I mean, and that's all I know." She told me.

I was shocked to find out how much I can do, "I was able to do all that?" Wow…I guess I'm pretty strong then, and plus I have the curse of Achilles, apparently. What else can I do? 'Well for one thing you can control the winds to make yourself fly faster and run faster.'

What the…What was that? It was like someone was talking in my head, I've heard this voice before though… 'That's because it's you.' It said, I was standing so still I probably looked like a statue to Artemis. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, I was at a loss for words, how can that be me? 'I'm you, but not you, want to know the difference?' it asked. This has to be one of the gods, or Kronos…

'Don't deny it, you know who you are.'

Of course I know who 'I am' but I want to know who are you? 'Do you really want to play this game?' it said, uh come on man…I'm probably just tired…

'Exactly what I thought, but then I couldn't move at all.'

I know without a doubt that this is me, but not me…The difference is that the other me is the past me, he's been asleep…But this doesn't make sense, I can't have two of me in me…That is so weird.

'You want to know what's weird?! The fact that I thought I died for the second time and woke up only to find you flirting with Artemis!'

* * *

 **Heh, this should be fun to write...Anyway I have one more chapter on the way, hopefully.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	17. The powers I once had

'And do you want to know something else? I hate myself for letting myself end up like that...' he sounds like he's in pain.

You know...It's probably because you put everyone before yourself. You thought you could handle it all, didn't you? I asked him, silence, he knows I'm right, and I probably shouldn't have said that. That just made the hole in his heart even bigger. Why am I being heartless to myself? Oh yeah, because he failed to keep everyone safe and he failed to keep himself safe.

He is really stupid when it comes to taking care of yourself. 'You know I'm still here...Right?' despite what's going on, I can't help but smile, "Haha, I'm going to regain my memories...But then again, I'm not so sure I want to." I said out loud.

Artemis tilted her head, "You've been quiet for quite a while, what's the matter?" She asked. I sighed, "Well, I can't lie to you. But I just found out, a part of me...The old me...Is still here." I told Artemis, she still looked confused. But she nodded anyway.

I guess in Artemis's eyes, I was being weird, 'you can say that again'

Shut it.

'Hey, ask her if she want to be carried like a princess again.' he said.

I can't say that...But I am curious why he asked that, hmm...I wonder what will happen if I do ask her that? I shouldn't ask her that.

Artemis was still staring at me worriedly, I wouldn't blame her, first I was acting really nice towards her, now I'm being weird...Not really, but to her it would look like it. I guess should I go back now?

Or...

Hey, can you tell me how to use my other powers? I feel weird thinking to myself like this, it actually hurts my head.

'To use the winds to make you run faster, just imagine someone giving you a really hard push on your back, and to summon fireballs, well I think you know how that works. And for shadow traveling, you have to concentrate on the details and imagine who or what you want to go to. It doesn't matter if it's a person or island, you'll end up there if you concentrate hard enough.' he explained.

Hmm...What about turning invisible? 'Well just imagine you're wearing an invisible cloak, or it might happen when you least expect It.' he said.

Okay, then I guess I should try it now. If it works then Artemis won't like this. I imagined myself wearing a dark coat, and soon I disappeared. I hope that happened. But since my body already experienced this, then I should be able to do it right away. Right? Artemis was still looking my way. I guess it didn't work.

"Wyatt…? Did you just…" She trailed off and reached for me. He hand slowly went for my cheek, when she had her hand on my cheek I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She pulled back and then her bow appeared, "Don't ever do that while you're invisible!" She said while looking right and left. "Where are you?" She demanded.

Whoa, it worked. "I'm over her." I said right in front of her, and then I shadow traveled behind her. What happened next surprised me, but also made me laugh, she fired an arrow at me. I poked her shoulder, "Sorry, but I'm actually right here." I said. She turned and for some reason she has a big smile on her face, she pulled out her knife and almost got, "Whoa, close one." I said and moved around her. She was standing still, trying to listen to the sound of my steps.

Nice try, I started to shadow travel around her, "Remember, I can do all sorts of things, liking carrying you like a princess." I said and chuckled, she seemed really angry this time, "What do you mean by that?" She snapped.

"I just happened to remember that." I lied.

Artemis put her Knife and her bow away, "Oh? And what else did you remember?" She asked angrily.

"Uh…That you didn't like it?" I said.

She laughed and looked in my direction, "You got that right, but getting treated like a princess would be okay with me." She said and kept walking towards me, I smiled and tried to shadow travel. She snapped her fingers and then something grabbed my ankle, I looked down.

On my left ankle was a golden chain, "I don't think so." She said. Damn, I pushed my luck. "Alright, I'm sorry." I said and became visible. She didn't release the chain, I couldn't shadow travel, it was preventing me to fly to, "Okay, I get it. What do you want me to do?" I asked her.


	18. A trip with the hunters of Artemis

Artemis smiled sweetly, "Well now that you ask…I want you to…" She trailed off and looked past me, I looked back to see what she was looking at. Behind us was none other than Bianca Di Angelo, with her brother, she was covering Nico's eyes, but that didn't matter to him, he was still grinning away. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

Bianca's cheeks were red, "Um…For the past…Five minutes…" She said shyly. "No. We were here longer than that. We saw you messing with Artemis." Nico laughed. I smirked, "I wasn't messing with her…" Wait a minute…Was I messing with her? I don't even know why I even started to do that.

"Well that's what it looked like to me." Nico said with a big grin on his face, Bianca wouldn't let Nico see us for some reason. "Uh, so you guys learned how to shadow travel?" I asked, they nodded, "Why didn't you come back?" Bianca pouted. But she sounded like she didn't mind it, "So what else did he teach you?" I asked.

Nico smiled and laughed, "I learned how to summon the dead!"

Bianca didn't look too pleased about what he learned. "Nico remember that you only have to summon the dead when you're in danger, you can't summon the dead for anything else, got it?" I told him sternly, Nico frowned, "Yeah…" He crossed his arms and mumbled, "I already have Bianca telling me this stuff…"

I tried to walk over to them, but I forgot Artemis was holding me prisoner. I cleared my throat, "Excuse me? But can you let me go now?"

My eyes widened as Artemis gave me a mischievous smile. I'm not sure what she's going to get me to do, but I have a bad feeling about this. She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Today, and just for today, I get to order you around."

I tilted my head, "You're kidding me, right?"

Artemis shook her head, "Think of it as a punishment, for leaving me alone for six months."

I thought she didn't care about that, 'No, I think she's just messing with you. Probably. But since I'm like you, I can't tell what the god's and goddess's are thinking.'

Even if she is telling the truth, she won't really have something for me to do, since she and the hunters like to do things on their own.

'True.' He said and stopped talking…Or thinking? Ah who cares. Anyway, I guess I just have to agree with her. "Alright fine." I told Artemis, she looked pleased with my answer. But I think she knows I'll never refuse something she asks me to do.

"First, take Nico back." Artemis said. I sighed, "Okay."

I waved at Bianca who was still covering Nico's eyes, "I have to take Nico back, I'll see you later Bianca." Bianca smiled, "Alright." She said and let go of Nico, Nico frowned. "I have to go back to camp?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Nico crooked his head, "What about you?" He asked.

I scratched my head, "Well truth be told, "I'm actually a hunter, so I have to stay by Artemis's side."

"What!? But she told me-

"I know what I told you, but he's an exception, plus he's stubborn." Artemis told Nico. "What she said…Although she could have said it differently." I crossed my arms and looked at Artemis, she laughed, "I could have, but what's the fun it that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun." I told her.

Artemis shrugged, "Anyway, take Nico back and then you come right back too."

"Alright." I promised and walked up to Nico, "You want to take us there or should I?" I asked Nico.

Nico shook his head, "It's too tiring you do it."

I looked up and noticed how bright it was, "Oh no…" we have to hurry. I grabbed Nico and left right away, "Wait-

Bianca tried to say something but she was too late, we were already at camp half-blood. "Alright, tell everyone that I had to do something, don't tell them what I have to do, just tell them I didn't tell you. Alright?" I told Nico.

He nodded, "Sure."

I smiled, "Thanks little man." Nico frowned, "Don't call me little man…" I laughed, "Sorry, anyway I'll see you later, don't forget what I said."

I shadow traveled back to where Artemis was. When I got there, I was surrounded by all the hunters. "Whoa!" I yelled in surprised, "Wyatt…?" Someone said.

I scanned the crowed, there was a girl that was older that he rest of the girls, and she had these intense blue eyes that seemed to look really familiar. Her hair was black and short. I stared at her, do I know her?

'Yes.' The inner me said.

The girl walked up to me, but Artemis stopped her, "Wyatt, don't get too close to my hunters, and don't touch them, got it?" She said. Why is she….Oh…I see.

"Got it." I told her.

The rest of the hunters studied me, I started to feel uncomfortable. "Well…Hi, I'm Wyatt Knight." I said shyly. The same girl was staring at me, it started to dawn on her that I don't know her. She backed off, and then she smiled, "I'm Thalia Grace, Lady Artemis's general." She said.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Thalia."

Her eyes widened, "You really don't remember me, do you?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	19. Black flames

I looked to Artemis, and silently asked for help. She sighed, "Wyatt Knight, was in a coma for six months, but even though he didn't die, he lost his memories." She said.

Artemis continued, "The reason Wyatt is here with us is because…" She looked at all of her hunters, "He is a hunter…" She said. Murmuring broke out through all the hunters, "A boy is a hunter?" One said.

"But she swore to never let a man join the hunters, didn't she?" Another asked.

I sighed deeply, "Do you truly think Artemis would let a man into the hunt without a plan? I'm not here just to mess around. I'm here because Artemis saved my life, well, that's what I've been told I mean. Anyway, I don't plan on doing anything weird to anyone, nor will I disobey anyone." I said reassuringly.

Artemis looked relieved I said that, some of the hunters relaxed, but some were still shocked, "I'm only here because of Artemis, I'll obey her every word, if she asks me to help you guys out, then I will not hesitate, although you probably won't ever need help." I chuckled.

Thalia smiled, "True." She said and looked at Artemis, "But, since he has all that power, we won't actually get to fight anything, right?" She asked.

I hung my head, "If Artemis orders me to kill whatever you're fighting right away, then I'll do it without hesitating, only when she says so, I will act." I told everyone. I'm not sure how many of them were listening. Artemis cleared her throat, "Alright, it's time to pack up! There is something that we need to hunt, and I'll need all of you to come with me." Artemis said and turned to me, "You stay there until we're ready."

I nodded, "Alright."

'You're like her pet, do you realize that?' the inner me asked, be quiet, I'm just doing what she asked me. There's nothing wrong with that. I got no reply him, good.

I stood there for five minutes watching the hunters in amazement, they're really good at taking down the tents and putting everything away...Although I don't know where they're going to put all of this. I hope they don't make me carry it. That will be a huge pain.

It turns out I don't have to, yes! Anyway, Artemis used her powers and teleported it away or something, I don't know, but all of sudden everything was gone. "Alright Wyatt, ready to explore?" For a second she went back to how she was before, but she forgot where she was, "It's time to go." She said coldly. I smiled, "Whatever you say boss."

We started walking, well actually everyone was jogging, I wanted to fly, but I told everyone that I won't disobey Artemis. So I have to walk, plus I don't want to make Artemis look bad, we jogged for two hours straight. TWO HOURS! Who jogs that long? Like seriously, don't your legs get tired? Mine certainly do, but I can't complain to Artemis, so I have to endure it.

I have no idea where we are, but this forest is awesome. The trees seemed to stretch on forever, some were over twenty feet tall, it felt like an enchanted forest. It also felt a little too relaxing. "So Artemis…What are we-

I was cut off by a sound so loud my ears popped. "What the heck is that!?" I yelled, Artemis said, "I don't know what this beast is, but it only stays dead for fifty years. But it doesn't seem to have much brain cells, and it won't attack unless it gets attacked. And also, this thing just attacks whatever, no matter what. And it always, always comes back here." She explained.

I could feel the ground shaking, with each step it took the ground shook more and more. Just how big is this thing? I waited for it to show itself. After a minute, something came from out from a tree, I looked up and saw a twenty foot tall hairy beast, "Damn. It's like a huge ape or something." I said with disgust, but something was off about this thing, it was walking around us, not doing anything, all the hunters had their bows ready and so did Artemis.

"Wyatt!" Artemis yelled, "I want you to shoot a fireball at it!" She ordered, I hesitated. It's not doing anything…In fact, it looks scared. "Artemis, wait." I said and walked closer to the thing. I heard some of the hunters gasped.

"Wyatt! Now is not the time to play around!" Artemis shouted to me, I ignored her and advanced the beast, its eyes were sad, like he was asking me for help. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I shot a fire ball at it and backed away. The hunters opened fire and then a barrage of arrows hit the beast, it groaned and staggered backwards. It didn't attack us, I don't feel right killing this thing. But I can't disobey Artemis again.

But I have to wonder why this thing comes back here every time it comes back to life, I shot another fire ball at it, but this one was different, it wasn't red flames, it was black flames. I stared at it with confusion, "Two colored flames? Interesting." I mumbled to myself. But then I remember to throw it, once it hit the beast, the explosion was so strong everyone was blown to the ground, I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, it was gone, not a single trace of it left. I looked at my hand, so much power…How am I going to control it, when I learn to use it?

As I was thinking, I felt everyone's eyes on me, I looked up to meet them. I could see a few of them were stunned, no one said a word, and so I did instead. "Listen Artemis, I'm sorry for not attacking right away. I just felt weird attacking something that wasn't going to attack back."

Artemis laughed, "Well then you shouldn't have blasted the thing to smithereens then!" I guess even Artemis didn't know I could do that. She actually seemed happy that I did that. "That was awesome Wyatt!" Bianca came up to me grinned, "What else can you do?" She asked. I smiled nervously, "I'm not sure." I said.

Thalia snorted, "He can do a lot more then what you just saw, trust me, I know." I sighed, that's right, Neil told me I got in a fight with a girl named Thalia, the only daughter of…Wait a minute… "You're the one I fought with last winter!?" I yelled with surprise, Thalia tilted her head, "How did you know that?"

I stared at her wide eyed and apologized, "I'm so sorry for whatever I did!"

Thalia was stunned, "Oh, uh…its okay, you came through in the end…" She said sheepishly.

After a while, a lot of the hunters started to ask me about my powers and what else I can do. I stayed close to Artemis hoping she would help me. Artemis did not help me, I wonder why…

Anyway, this lasted for ten minutes and then Artemis told the hunters to get ready to move out. I think me being a hunter is going to be a little…Distracting for the other hunters. I am a man after all. Plus I'm awesome. And amazing. I'm a lot of things, but that doesn't matter.

The whole day I stayed by Artemis's side, but at one point, she didn't tell me she was going to a pond to…Well take a bath. It was only me and her, so she decided to mess with me, "What, you planning on taking a bath with me?" She said and then I instantly turned and walked about twenty feet away from her and waited.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	20. Let's start over

As I was waiting, my mind kept going back to what Artemis asked me, and then my face would feel hot, "Damn Artemis...Why does she have to act like that sometimes?" I grumbled. "Actually, why does Artemis even have to..." I trailed off and then my face felt hot again. Stop thinking like that man!

She's mean, but I'm guessing a lot of guys actually want to be asked that, but to take a shower together instead of taking a bath together.

I waited another ten minutes, "What's taking her so long?"

I got restless and decided to go, but I stopped and then I went and then stopped, "Aww man...Artemis you're so...Weird." I said and started smiling away.

I want to go and check on her, but what if she's changing? But she doesn't really have to take a bath in a lake since she's a goddess. But maybe she just likes the way it feels when taking a bath in a lake, or...Is she just messing with me? Or maybe she's not doing anything, she just sitting there thinking how long it's going to take me to go there, and maybe she think's I'm trying to peep on her? Damn gods and goddess's, are so confusing.

I decided to go, it's only been twenty minutes, so I guess that's enough time to 'put' her clothes on. I guess I just doubt that she's actually doing anything. I actually think she's messing with me. I don't get what's so fun about messing with me...Seriously...

As I was thinking about going, a voice behind me said, "So what's up with you and Artemis?"

I spun around only to find Thalia. "Please don't sneak up on me like that. It's weird, plus I don't like that." I grumbled, she shrugged, "You used to do that a lot. Anyway, you going to tell me what's up with you and Artemis, or do I have to find out on my own?" She crossed her arms and smirked at me.

I sighed, "Do as you please, there's nothing going on between me and Artemis."

Why is she asking this? Did she see me and Artemis before I showed myself to the hunters? Or is she just wondering?

'Dude, it's because Artemis always went to visit you, when you were in a coma.' the other me said.

Hmm...I guess that makes sense, I thought. But how would Thalia know about that? Unless Artemis told her. Or maybe she was eavesdropping on Artemis, whenever Bianca asked about me?

So many possibilities.

But who cares, it's not like she knows.

Thalia looked me over again, "Your powers were always amazing, but that last one, it surprised you, didn't it?" She said as she walked around me. I did something that was so unlike me, I snarled, "I lost my memories on how to use my powers! Of course I'm going to be surprised."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me, "But you know how to use most of the powers you used against me already. Why is that?"

She's getting on my nerves.

"Hey Thalia." I said, my voice was dangerously calmly, she stopped and said. "Yeah?"

"I'd keep my mouth shut when around someone more powerful then yourself." I warned her. What the hell does she have against me? I thought whatever tension that was between us, was gone,I thought we fixed that...But I guess that's not the case. Wait, or is this how she always act?

I was going to say something, but I stopped.

Thalia was shaking. "Oh...Thalia...I'm sorry." I said and remembered what I said when I met all the hunters.

"I see you still have that short temper..." She said quietly.

Dammit all, I feel bad now. "I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry." I apologized.

Thalia tried to regain her cool, but she couldn't stop shaking, "It's alright, I shouldn't have tested you." She said.

Aw man, I guess whatever I did to her before I lost my memories really shook her up. "Listen Thalia, let's start over, okay? Let's try and forget what I did, I know it won't be easy, for you I mean, but I'm surely going to remember what I did to you before I lost my memories, but let's just try and forget what happened. And start over, I want to change, I don't want to be the same person I was before I lost my memories." I offered to her.

Thalia thought about this and said, "What happened before can't be forgotten. But...I'm willing to try." She said and gave me a small smile.

I took a deep breath, "Well whenever we get the chance, let's hang out, since I don't really know you." I asked her.

Thalia shrugged, "Probably. But we're hunters of Artemis, we can't really talk to each other much. Most of the time we'll be on missions and whatnot. Plus Artemis doesn't like it when boys talk to us." Thalia said and chuckled.

I want to say, that might not be a problem anymore, or soon. It all depends on what Artemis thinks, because not all men or boys are like me. We're all just a big mystery to girl, but the same could be said about us. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but since I am a hunter, I'm going to have to talk to you girls once and a while." I said and grinned at Thalia.

She sighed, "True, but you're the god of mortals, you can't stay with us forever, you'll be needed by the others at camp half-blood."

I scratched my head, "That's right..." I want to help them, but I also want to say at Artemis's side, "I can do both-

"NO!" Thalia exclaimed, I jumped back, "Wh-Why?"

"That's the very reason why you ended up in a coma!" She scolded me.

I looked down, "I see..."

So that's the reason why I ended up like that. I tried to do much by myself. "Then...Why not help me?" I asked.

* * *

 **I'm going to try and get some more chapters done today, hopefully I will.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	21. Dreams

Thalia was surprised that I even asked for help, "I guess I never actually asked for help before, huh?" I chuckled lightly.

Thalia laughed, "Yeah, it's a little bit surprising, but. I will help you."

That's promising, "Thanks, and if I'm doing what I did back then, please let me know, well if what I'm doing puts my life in danger again, let me know. Because I usually don't notice those things." I said.

We started to talk more, but after a while Thalia went back to the other hunters, "Alright, I'll talk to you later." She said and jogged back to the others. I nodded, "See ya."

Alright...Time to check on Artemis. I made my way slowly to where she was, when I got there. Artemis wasn't there, "I guess I'm too late, huh?" I said to myself.

I turned and decided to head back, but then I thought about camp half-blood. "What if...They need me?" I stopped and sighed, "The hunters don't really need me, actually if I stay, they'll start to resent me, because of how powerful I am. They also want to hunt things, since they're hunters after all."

I was pacing back and forth, "What to do..."

I bit my bottom lip, I guess I'll go back to Artemis, I'll ask her what she want's me to do. But how am I going to find her? I stood there and thought about a way to find her.

It turns out I didn't have to find her, because someone who sounded just like Artemis, came up behind me and covered my eyes and said, "Guess who?"

I knew who it was, but I decided to play along and see where this goes. "Hmm, let me guess, a goddess who takes away my breath every time I see her?" I asked, her hands slowly went away from my face, but then she turned me around. In front of me was none other than Artemis, I gasped, "I was right?"

Artemis smiled and whispered, "Do you still want to be my immortal hunter?"

I blinked and then all of a sudden she wasn't there. Her words rang in my rang, 'Do you still want to be my immortal hunter?' Was that real? It felt real enough, but even gods can't just up and disappear like that, what was that?

I started to feel exhausted. I guess I just need to take a nap and then try to find Artemis later...I'm so confused. I laid on the grass and closed my eyes, it was hard to fall asleep but I eventurally fell asleep.

My man last dream feels like it happened a life time ago, how long was I awake? I actually don't feel like I even went to sleep ever since I woke up. That's probably a bad thing...Anyway, the dream I has was weird. It was about Percy, Tyson, Grover and Annabeth.

They were in this tunnel, that seemed really familiar.

Annabeth was leading Percy, Tyson and Grover in the dark. She told them that they should keep to the left wall.

"If we keep one hand on the left wall and follow it," Annabeth said, "we should be able to find our way out again by reversing course."

Unfortunately, as soon as she said that, the left wall disappeared. They found themselves in the middle of a circular chamber with eight tunnels leading out, and no idea how they even got there.

"Um, which way did we come in?" Grover said nervously.

"Just turn around," Annabeth said.

They turned only to find three different tunnels. It was ridiculous. None of them could decide which way led back to camp.

"Left walls are mean," Tyson said. "Which way now?"

Annabeth swept her flashlight beam over the archways of the eight tunnels. As far as I could tell, they were identical. "That way," she said.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Deductive reasoning." Annabeth said.

"So…you're guessing." He asked

"Just come on," she said.

The tunnel she'd chosen narrowed quickly. The walls turned to gray cement, and the ceiling got so low that pretty soon we were hunching over. Tyson was forced to crawl. Poor guy.

my dream shifted, I was in a room with a gold casket, it was oddly...I can't say...But, I think I know who's casket this is.

Only one being is making the gods nervous right now, Kronos, titan lord of time. But as I stare at the casket, it doesn't seem like Kronos is in there...It feels like his soul is waiting in there. I can't really explain it, but it seems like that to me.

'Well now.' A cold and ancient voice boomed, 'the god of mortals awakens? Have you come to rejoin our cause?' This voice was older then the gods and none other than Kronos himself. 'I can help you regain your memories, all you have to do is join us once again, I'll even overlook what you did in the past.' He offered.

'So, what will it be?' He said coldly.

My dream ended when he asked me that last question, I was shivering, makes sense...Since it's nighttime. I stretched and yawned, "Where...Am I?"

I remember that I was in a forest, I looked around and saw a fox sleeping beside me, I didn't move. It slept like it had nothing to worry about. I decided to take it with me, it'll probably hate me for this. I concentrated on Artemis, she was with the hunters, they were so far away from me. Damn, they still move fast, maybe even faster then before.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And sleep tight!**

 **Rilurz~**


	22. A fox

When I shadow traveled this fox got startled and ran, but then it stopped and looked back at me, "You don't have to stay, I'm sorry for taking you with me." I told it and made my way to Artemis, 'Like, I can get back to where I was before, are you crazy?' something told me, I looked left and right and then at the fox.

"Did you just..." I looked around again, "No...It couldn't have been..."

I stared at the fox, "What's your name?"

It slowly walked towards me, 'Don't have a name, not that it matters to you, you can't understand me.' the fox said, "No way." I said and started grinning away, "I can give you a name if you want." I smiled at the fox.

It tilted it's head, 'You can hear me?'

I nodded, "Yeah." Excitement gleamed in my eyes.

The fox stared at me, clearly confused that I can understand it. I've always wanted a pet...Well, I can't really call him a pet, or can I? I mean the fox can't hurt me, and I don't live near any other animals. But then again, what do these guys eat?

"Say." I said and crouched down. "What do you guys eat? Well besides other animals."

'Not all of us eat other animals, but I prefer, small mice with some leaves, and grass, but those are the same, aren't they?' The fox said.

I smiled, "I'm not sure, since I don't really eat grass or leaves."

"Wyatt, are you okay?" Someone behind me asked.

I turned around and found Artemis with her arms crossed, "Yeah, I am. I just learned that I can talk to animals. I think." I told her.

Artemis looked at the fox, "Oh really? Then what is this fox saying?"

I looked down to my right, 'That right there, is a goddess from heaven.' he said with his tongue sticking out.

I smiled, "You got that right. hahaha."

I looked back at Artemis and said, "He said he hates it that I took him from his home." I lied.

I looked down, he was growling at me, 'That may be true, but I can't complain about that. Anyway why you got to lie?' He asked.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter. Besides she already knows she's beautiful. I tell her almost every time I see her." I winked at Artemis, she never gets flustered, it's like she's got no emotions. Oh wait, she's a goddess. But she can show them once and a while. But not now, of course.

Artemis smiled, "Oh so I have another fan?"

I shrugged, "I guess, but I'll always be your number one fan, right?" I tried to look cute, but it's hard to do that when you're a son of Hades.

Artemis smirked, "Why not? You did a number of great things for me already, so I guess that's okay."

I smiled, Artemis is becoming more and more comfortable around me, it's nice to see that, there wasn't exactly a rift between us, but something did feel off, like we weren't connected.

Am I making the right choice by staying by Artemis's side? Those demi-gods are well trained and they're all smart. They don't need someone with the powers of the gods at their side all the time.

But what about me? Even though I have all this power, whats the use if I can't use it?

'Well that's where I come in, right?' The other me said.

Just give me back my memories...It'll be easier that way. I told him.

'If only it were so easy.' he told me and retreated.

That's life for you...Nothing comes to you that easy. And everything comes with a price, what will happen to me if I regain my memories? Hopefully nothing bad.

Speaking of memories, the only thing I can remember is when Artemis first tried to kill me, but I kept telling myself that was in the past. But no matter what, it always comes back to me.

I died mainly because of her...But then she made up with for it. How? By allowing me to love her, to follow her.

Artemis made everything right by just letting me stay by her side. Something the other god's or goddess's will never do, because they're scared of us demi-gods...But not Artemis.

She's different than them, she's better.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And happy Easter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	23. Bianca di Angelo

Artemis was still staring at me weird, "What else did you find out you can do?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Don't you think I would have showed already If I did?" I told her.

Artemis shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Since you're my hunter after all."

"True." I said.

I smiled brightly, "I would never lie to you though, never."

Artemis didn't say anything, all she could do was leave it at that. We made our way back to Artemis's little camp, "Hey Wyatt, where'd you disappear to?" Bianca asked.

I chuckled lightly, "I fell asleep, and got lost for awhile."

Bianca smiled, "Even the god of mortals get's lost every once and awhile, huh?"

I shrugged, "I suppose, but that really doesn't matter, because I'll always find my way out, since I'm a part of the hunters now."

Thalia came out behind Bianca, "Yeah, but don't count on us saving you. You're a boy after all." She smiled, "But that doesn't mean we can't count on you to save us and Artemis when we need it." She said calmly.

I tilted my head, "So, this is a one-sided deal? But like always, it doesn't matter, since I can't die." I sighed.

Thalia started laughing, "True, but maybe once and a while we'll save you when you need it."

"Yeah." Bianca agreed.

"I suppose once and awhile is fine." Artemis said.

From the shadows we heard a branch break, everyone's bows appeared in their hands, I looked around, there was nothing around us, but we could feel all the monster around us, "Why would anything want to attack us? Especially when there is a goddess around?" I asked myself.

Artemis looked angry, "It would seem Kronos is not done with you." When she said his name, the air grew cold around us. All the hunters stood their ground, waiting for them to make the first move. I looked at the hunters, all of them were determined and fearless. Confidence was written all over their faces, it doesn't matter how many monsters there are, we'll crush them all.

Silence was all around us, no one moved a muscle. After a minute, a hell hound shadow traveled in front of me, I jumped to my right and heard a dozen arrows hit the hell hound, it howled and then all hell broke loose, at least fifty monsters came running all around us. It was like they planned this.

About twenty of them came to me, and then rest went to the others. "Wyatt!" Bianca said, I made the mistake to see if she needed help. I got hit in the back by a sword. I turned and kicked the monster in the chest. It fell to the ground, "Tell Kronos, I decline!" I said and summoned a fireball and shot it right in its face. It made a weird noise and then it disappeared.

I was attacked by two hell hounds and soon after that more monsters attacked me. I don't know how to properly use my powers yet, so they over whelmed me in a matter of minutes.

"Get off me!" I shouted, A couple of arrows hit the monsters that were holding me down. I got up and started to shoot more fire balls at them. This is weird, they're mostly attacking me, why?

I killed all the monsters that were attacking me, I looked over to the hunters, some of them were hurt, one thing bothered me...Bianca was nowhere to be seen, "Fall back!" Artemis ordered, I started to make my towards them, but then I seen Thalia get knocked down, "Uh..." She said with a dazed look her eyes, "Thalia!" I said and shadow traveled to her, I blasted the monsters and grabbed her. "Thanks..."She said and went to Artemis.

This attack seems too good for these kinds of monsters...What the heck is going on!? As I was thinking, I saw a lone monster, "You!" I yelled and made my way to it. I was getting ready to blast it. Angry was boiled inside me, "Where is Bianca!?" I shouted and changed my fireball into a black fireball, I want to vaporize them all. I stopped ten feet away from it, it's eyes were wide, it knows it is going to die.

It shouldn't be afraid, since it can come back to life, unlike us demi-gods, but then again it sucks to be killed, I kind of know from experience, I think almost dying counts, probably. Either way it sucks, I mean you can't feel anything that really sucks, since you realize you're dead because you can;t move and everything. Anyway...The monster point to my left and I saw a hell hound and three monsters holding Bianca hostage.

I snarled, "Let her go!"

These guys know it doesn't matter if they die or not. Artemis saw Bianca, "Cowards!" She yelled and made her way to them. She was five feet away from them when a explosion went off right under Artemis.

I froze, "ARTEMIS!"

I don't why I was so panicked, I mean she's a goddess, a single explosion can't hurt her. But...Seeing that made me worry. "Let her go right now!" I growled.

They smiled, I opened fire on the single monster in front of me, I was about to shadow travel to them, but time slowed down, the monsters that were holding Bianca grabbed onto the hell hound and then there weren't there anymore.

No...They couldn't have...I looked to my right where my fire ball was heading. Time...Slowed down so much, I could see dust floating all over the place. And also...The terrified look on my sisters face. "Wyatt!-

'BOOM'

I flew backwards my ears were ringing, no sounds came in, I slowly got up, still no sounds, all the monsters were gone, all around was fire, in the trees and on the grass, but I couldn't really process that.

Tears streamed down the sides of my faces, I was sure I was shouting Bianca's name, but I couldn't hear anything. I was on my knees now, I cried and cried, what have I done...?

'No...That...Wasn't your...' even the other me couldn't process this.

Black flames...A curse...I looked at the black spot in front if me.

"NNOOO!"

* * *

 **I was planning this for a while, but I wasn't sure if I should do it. but I did and now I actually have more ideas :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Don't hate me fore this, please?**


	24. I'm so sorry

Artemis and the hunters were shocked by what just happened...I wouldn't blame them, I still can't believe what I just did.

I screamed and hit the ground so hard it cracked all around me. "Why didn't I see that coming!? What the hell is wrong with me!?" I cried, I hung my head and wept, "Bianca...I'm so sorry..."

As I sat there crying, Artemis came over to me slowly, but she was still in shock, "Wy-Wyatt...That wasn't your fault...It was..." Artemis couldn't finish that last part, a tear was streaming down her cheek, I felt even more guilty. "I should..." What should I do? Go to the underworld to see her? No, that will make it worse.

"You aren't going anywhere." Artemis said, her voice was soft, "But...I..." I stopped and looked around everyone's faces, the breath was sucked out of me, they weren't mad, it actually looked like they felt sorry for me. That just...Makes everything twice as bad.

They don't even know me, and I just killed...One of their hunters, and they feel sad for me!? "Don't!" my voice broke, "Look at me like that!"

I feel so bad, I saw there and cried, "I have to...Go-

"Did I not say that you have to stay here?" Artemis asked, he voice was shaky. Why aren't they getting mad at me? I thought they hated men? I've barely met them, they can't just not hate men overnight. I hit the ground again, I have to life with this guilt for the rest of my life...Actually I have to live with it for entirety. I'm the immortal hunter after all.

We all stayed there for an hour in silence, Artemis finally said, "Let's not forget what Kronos did, from today on, Kronos is our number one target, Bianca's death will not be in vain!" Artemis promised. I stared at her surprised, my vision was still blurry, "But he wasn't the one who-

"He's the reason why this even happened!" Artemis snapped, she was clearly upset, I stayed quiet, "Now everyone! Let's get moving!" Artemis ordered, I obeyed, but I didn't put much effort into it.

I looked at my hand again, it was shaking. Just thinking about what I did, made me want to barf, "I'm an idiot..." No one tried to comfort me, I just shut everything out. She died because of my recklessness. But then again there was no body...Of course there wasn't I put a lot of power into that attack. It was meant to make sure the monster died...What a fool I am.

I looked forward and saw a worried Artemis looking back at me. She look forward again and whispered, "We'll pay Kronos back for this..."

I'm grateful for Artemis, because I now realize how much she cares about me, before when she said it wasn't my fault, she was right. Kronos planned that, it was because of him I killed her...But that doesn't make it any less painful.

She died by me, not by him...I can't just ignore that. But Artemis is right, he's going to pay.

I felt my body temperature increase, I looked at my hands, there were on fire. Seeing the fire made me feel even more sad. It died out and then I wiped my eyes, I want to see what the others look like right now...I bet they actually hate me now, I did kill a hunter, I would hate me too. Not to mention it was my sister I killed.

As I thinking Artemis stopped, "Wait here, Wyatt. Come with me. Now" Her voice was steely, I gulped, "Yes...M'lady." Just by listening to me, you could hear the hurt in my voice. I looked back at the others. "Lady Artemis...Wait..." Thalia said.

Thalia's expression was sad. "That wasn't Wyatt's fault...what I'm getting at it, is...We need him..."

The others around her gasped, "What are you-

Artemis didn't say anything, she actually looks hurt.

"Come on." She said.

I followed with out saying anything. She took me about two miles away from the hunters. "Wyatt, listen...I'm sorry about Bianca...I could have saved her." Her voice broke.

"You could have...No, Artemis this was all on me! I could have stopped time! I could have just shadow traveled to her! I could have just killed everything on my own..." I started crying. I don't want to relive all that.

Artemis walked up to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry Wyatt."

I wept in her arms, "No...I'm sorry for not killing them right away." I hugged her tightly. We stood there for five minutes, "Wyatt, let's not beat ourselves up, this was Kronos's fault." She still sounded hurt, "Yeah..." I said, but just then Bianca's terrified face popped into my head.

"Wyatt!- She screamed before I...My legs trembled, I held onto Artemis a little longer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sweet dreams!**

 **Rilurz~**


	25. Nico

I slowly calmed down, and then I slowly felt warmer, and then I realized Artemis was still hugging me. So I said softly, "Thank you...M'lady."

Artemis shrugged, "You're my immortal hunter, we need to help each other out once and awhile."

I smiled, "Couldn't have said it any better."

We waited another ten minutes before saying anything else. I know what to do right now...This is going to be hard, "Artemis, there is something I have to do, I'm going to have to rejoin you guys later." I said.

Artemis nodded, "Good luck...Hopefully he'll understand." She said sadly.

I sighed deeply, "I do too...By the gods I hope he does understand."

I decided to push my luck with Artemis, "Don't suppose I can get another hug...?" I gave her a confused smile. She smirked, "Depends, are you still sad?" But then she opened up her arms anyway, "You probably weren't going to give up, until I say yes. So I may as well do it now."

I'm still feeling sad of course, but I just needed a hug, don't you ever feel like that? Anyway, just for luck, I held on a little longer than I needed to. "I'll be back soon." I promised Artemis and concentrated on finding Nico.

He was with Annabeth, Grover and Tyson, Percy was nowhere to be seen. "What is he doing with them?" I gritted through my teeth. I shadow traveled to them. Annabeth got startled, "How do you manage to scare me only?" She said and then she shook her head, "Never mind, help us!"

I looked at Nico, "What are you doing here?" I demanded, Nico looked away, "I wanted to help…"

"After I help you guys, Nico go back to camp. No complaining." I told him. Nico was still looking away, does he know about…No, he can't…Not yet anyway.

"Okay…" He said quietly.

I nodded, "Okay, stay still everyone." I said and concentrated on the tip of my index finger, a little fire appeared. I moved my finger towards the ropes restraining the others.

When I cut the ropes I heard a growl and then I was sent to the ground. "Ugh…" I groaned, "Well now, what do we have here?" A man behind the dog said. I looked up and was a little confused, "Don't miss a meal, do you?" but then I realized it was the guy I saw earlier, "Oops." I said, but I didn't mean it.

"Can you get this thing off of me so I can help my friends?" I asked him calmly, "Wyatt, shh!" Annabeth told me. Does she not realized who I am?

The man above me laughed, "I like you! Feisty little guy!" He said, I smiled, "Oh, so you noticed!?"

My smiled faded, "I don't have time for you." I said and pushed the dog off me, and then walked over to the others, Annabeth's eyes grew wide, Grover was closing his eyes, and Tyson looked amazed, as always. Nico looked a little bit scared.

I broke the ropes, "Come on, once we get Percy you guys can continue whatever you were doing before, without Nico." I looked at him, he looked down and smiled, "What did I do wrong?"

I feel a little bad for doing this…But I can't tell him now, "Nothing major, just get to camp. I have to talk to you." I said. "I'll meet you there, you leave now."

The big man behind me said, "Oh you ani't going anywhere. Eurytion." He said to someone I didn't see. "Tie them back up, our business isn't done. And kill this boy." The three bodied man ordered. Eurytion looked up and studied us and sighed. "Fine."

I looked at him cautiously. "Do any of you know who I am?"

"An annoying brat who is gettin' on my nerves!" The three bodied man snarled.

I chuckled, "Well, this is annoying brat, is the god of mortals. So I'd be careful around me."

They hesitated. Just as I was about to attack, but someone came running up the stairs. It was Percy, and he was out of breath. "Wy…Wyatt?" He said between breaths.

"Yes, I'm Wyatt." I told Percy. He shook his head, "No…I mean…What you doing here?"

"Well right now, getting you guys out of this place, but after that, I'm gone." I said firmly. I still have some other things to do. Percy nodded, "Let's go then." I guess when I'm around he has nothing to worry about. "Oh no you don't!" The three bodied man called after us.

"Eurytion! Kill them all!" He ordered. This time he said, "Kill them yourself." Looks like he realizes I'm not bluffing. The three bodied man raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight these kids? Do it yourself."

I laughed, "I like this guy!" The three bodied man looked at me and then back at Eurytion. "Fine!" He snarled, "I'll deal with you later, after they are all dead!"

He picked up two carving knives and threw them at us. I dodged the first one easily. The other impaled itself in the picnic table an inch from Eurytion's hand.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, "Do you really want me to kill you?" I asked him. He laughed, "You can't kill me!"

I took a deep breath and summoned a silver bow, I'm not that great with bows, but I think with the power of Apollo and Artemis, I can shot perfectly. The three bodied man laughed, "Take your best shot." He said smugly. He either doesn't care about dying, or he's confident I'll miss.

"As you wish." I said and shot one arrow.

"Aghhh!" He crumpled to his knees. I waited for him to disintegrate, the way monsters usually do. But instead he just grimaced and started to stand up. The wound in his chef's apron started to heal.

"There is some you should know about me, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system." He said and charged after me. "Well then shareing secrets are we?" I chuckled lightly, "I can't die, I'm immortal. Nothing can pierce my skin."

He hesitated, "You're lying."

I stood my ground, "Want to find out?" Not quite the threat I had in mind, but he really thinks I can't die.

I took a deep breath again, I shot three arrows at him, the last one missed. He stared at his chest, stunned that I almost killed him. Everyone around was watching, as usual when I start fighting. "Impossible..." He said with disbelief.

"The gods...Aren't the ones you should fear anymore, because Wyatt Knight, god of mortals is alive. Oh but don't get me wrong, they're still strong, I'm just stronger than them." I said smugly.

His knees started to buckle, and then soon he fell backwards, "I'll-I'll let you all go, I promise, on the rive Styx and everything, just don't kill me." He pleaded.

I took aim and readied my bow. "When you see Kronos down there...Tell him, I'm coming for him." I let my arrows loose.

He didn't get to answer me back, he didn't even cry out in pain, that's how fast he died.

Annabeth walked up to me, "What did you mean, you're going for Kronos?" She asked cautiously. I smiled, "Revenge..." My smiled faded, when I look at Nico...I see Bianca.

* * *

 **I'll have another chapter up today, probably.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	26. new found confidence

"Revenge? Why?" Annabeth asked in a concerned tone. I don't want to tell her all the details, but I'm going to have to do it anyway. "My and the hunters of Artemis were attack by Kronos's forces. About fifty of them surrounded us." I told everyone, Annabeth's eyes grew wide, "Is Thalia alright?"

I nodded, "She got a little banged up, but she should be fine."

And then Nico asked a question I didn't want him to ask, "What about Bianca…?" He voice was shaky, did he have a dream? I was speechless. Nico's voice broke, "So those dreams were right…"

"Bianca's really…" He started sobbing. And to dig the dagger deeper he said, "I saw you shot something at her…And then…" He looked at me with no emotion in his eyes.

I'm already devastated, I didn't need to hear that. "Yeah…" I said barely audible for anyone to hear. Nico had tears streaming down the sides of his face. "You…Our sister…?" He fell to his knees, everyone was staring back and forth towards us, Annabeth caught on right away, "Oh…Wyatt…It couldn't have been because of you." She said softly.

Percy was still confused, "What happened? Is Bianca okay?" He asked concernedly. I stood still staring at the ground, ashamed by what I have to relive.

Grover slowly caught on, "Oh no…Annabeth's right. It-

"Enough! I killed Bianca! You can't tell me otherwise!" I shouted, my voice broke, "She was right in front of me…" I wiped my face, "She is dead because of me!"

Silence hung in the air, they stared at me, Nico was crying, "Why!?" He shouted.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to…She was just there when I…" I stopped.

Annabeth spoke carefully, "Wyatt, it couldn't have been because of you. You said it was because of Kronos's forces that she died, right?"

I shook my head, but she isn't totally off, "I…Saw Bianca get taken hostage, and I saw a lone monster, so I shot a fireball at it, but all monsters of the underworld can shadow travel…She was ten feet away from me, and then the next…She was in front of me, where my fireball was heading…" I felt guilt build up inside me again, "That fireball was enough to take out about a hundred monsters in one shot."

I can't speak anymore, I killed her, Annabeth came up to me and hugged me, "It was because of Kronos that Bianca is gone, not because of you. Always remember that." Annabeth said gently, and then she looked at Nico who was still crying, but his voice wasn't working.

Percy noticed where Annabeth was looking, "Nico…"

He looked at us all, like he didn't know us, he scanned all of us, when his eyes landed on me. He looked angry, "Don't ever talk to me again!" He yelled and shadow traveled. "Nico!" I yelled after him.

But I was too late, he was gone, "I knew this was going to happen…" I'm such an idiot.

Why did that have to happen? Dammit Kronos! I'm going to kill him…No, I'm going to make sure he never reforms again.

On that happy thought Annabeth told me I should go with them for a while. I declined, "I still have to do things…Plus I have to stay by Artemis, it's because of her I didn't go insane because of what I did." I gave her a small smile.

Percy, Grover, Tyson and Annabeth gave me a hug before I shadow traveled away. "Take care…I hope your quest goes the way you want it to…" I said half-heartedly. I looked away from them. When everyone backed away, I noticed for the first time that they were all taller than me, well, except Grover.

"Grover…Don't fear the undergrounds, and whatever comes at you, don't fear it, because if you keep going the way you're, you'll find something that you'll least expect." I told Grover reassuringly.

I looked to Tyson, "Hey big guy, I'm glad to see you again, this may be out last meeting, but I want to tell you this, protect everyone here. No one here is scary, especially Grover, he's brave and so are you."

"Percy Jackson, I don't know when I'll see you, but please don't resent anyone, and don't rely on anyone too much. Don't try to do anything on your own, or it will be your downfall." I smirked at him, he chuckled nervously, "Speaking from experience, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah…Anyway, Annabeth. I'll make sure to watch over everyone as much as I can, but I'm going to be resting most of the time, so when you're in danger, don't expect me to be there. I don't want you to worry about me anymore, I already have someone else for that. Also…Whatever you face later on, don't hesitate, because you of all demi-gods can do it." I told her and smiled.

"Goodbye for now, everyone." I said to them and got ready to go back to Artemis.

They all seemed to be more determined to do what they were doing before. "See ya man, take care of yourself." Percy said.

Grover smiled brightly, "Thank you Wyatt Knight, take care."

Tyson realized I was going away for a while. "You save the world?" He asked. I chuckled lightly, "In some ways, yes."

He gave me a toothy grin, "Yay! I will work hard until you save the world!" He said happily. I can't help but smile when he says stuff like that.

Annabeth looked sad, but she said, "At least now, I don't have to watch out for you always popping out of nowhere." She smiled, "Make sure Kronos pays for what he's done."

I nodded confidently, "Of course."

I guess seeing them was a good choice. I waved to them and shadow traveled to Artemis, she was in front of me with the rest of the hunters. "Whoa!" I guess I know how Annabeth feels…Damn.

"You're late." Artemis said with her arms crossed.

* * *

 **Yay I did it...I'm tired so you'll have to wait for the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day everyone!**

 **Rilurz~**


	27. The start of the revenge

Well I got a warm welcome from the hunters...I seriously don't know why they aren't mad at me. Thalia was the first to say welcome back, and the the others slowly started to walk up to me and welcome me. These aren't the hunters I know or seen. They're supposed to hate men...Right?

Artemis still had to be the leader so she was the last to welcome me, when she welcomed me, I suddenly remembered that hug she gave me. It was so comforting, and warm. Someone I want to stay with forever...But a goddess and demi-god can't be together forever. Well as a couple I mean. Anyway, I was told to rest for now, later on today, we'll be going for Kronos's armies, take out as much as we can before Kronos rises.

When I was asleep, I was dreaming about Nico, he was at camp half-blood. Thank goodness. He was in the big house, in the room I first woke up in. "I hate him..." He cried, as he was crying the air around Nico seemed to turn cold. 'If you resent him, I could help you with that.' A heavy and ancient voice spoke.

'I could even bring back your sister if you want...' That can be none other than Kronos.

Nico froze, "Who...Who's there?" His voice was shaky. He tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks but they were frozen already.

'I'm someone who can help you, that is, if you can help me...' Kronos said, he was so persuasive I almost felt like helping. And I was afraid Nico would also agree to help him. Nico hesitated.

'You could be with your sister again, just the two of you, like old times.' Kronos's tone was convincing.

Nico tried to speak, but his voice wasn't working.

'All you have to do...Is renounce the gods and join me, and then you can have her back, just the two of you.' Kronos said.

Nico was thinking hard about this, I could see him actually start believing him, no he can't join him...Just then I heard some foot steps come up the stairs and waited at the door where Nico was. Kronos said, 'I'll be waiting for your answer...' And then he retreated.

Chiron walked in and looked at Nico with a smile, "I see you're back already, how did you do?"

Nico was still shock by what just happened, Chiron's smile faded. And then I woke up, Artemis was standing over me, "Well it's been five hours, I think that should be enough sleep for you." She said and sat down beside me. I shrugged, "I guess." I said and sat up and stretched. I guess I looked troubled because Artemis asked me what's the matter, I told her all about my dream, "That cannot be good...If he joins his cause, he'll just be that much closer to his goal." She said distastefully.

I nodded in agreement. I feel like this is my fault, but Artemis, Thalia and Annabeth kept telling me it wasn't my fault. I looked around, "Where are the others?"

Artemis pointed ahead of us, "They'll be waiting for us at the next stop, one of Kronos's hideouts. He has a lot more, this one is smaller. The others will become more larger when we get to them, only because they'll start to realize that we're taking out all of his forces." She explained to me. I smiled, "I can't wait for this."

It was just a little after sunset, hunting in the nighttime is usually best for the hunters, especially for a son of Hades. There it was, a small camp with monsters all over the place, why would they be so carefree in a forest? Don't the realized that this is where Artemis hunts?

Who cares at this point, because they aren't going to be here for long. We started to sneak around te camp, sending hunters all over, in the trees behind some huge bushes, I was the backup, only for now. But being backup doesn't bother me. Because that means the hunters are slowly starting to trust me.

Once everyone was in place, I had to distract the monsters. "Well, well, well, what do we have here!?" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "We having a sleep over or something!?"

A bunch of monsters looked at me, they were stunned a little, so it took them a while to realize I was alone. They picked up their weapons and charged towards me. "See ya." I said and walked away, "You aren't going anywhere!" One called after me.

I ignored it and kept walking, after two seconds I started to hear nothing, just monster after monster being pecked off by a hunter.I looked back and found four monsters left, they were looking around scared, "No...This is against the ancient laws!" A monster shouted. I laughed, "You should have thought about that when you killed one of our hunters!" The words tasted sour coming out of my mouth.

* * *

 **Good morning! I'll two more chapters up today, hopefully long chapters. But I'll have them up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	28. Something doesn't feel right

I picked up a weapon off the ground, I felt weird carrying a weapon, and I wonder what happened to my sword. I ran towards the monsters, one fell over another, "St-Stand your ground." One of them ordered, none of them listened, "It's too late, tell Kronos he better increase his security." I said and disintegrated them all. I took a look at my hand, it was still shaking.

Artemis and the others gathered around, Artemis saw me and frowned, "What's the matter Wyatt?"

I shook my head and closed my hand, "Nothing, just thinking." I told her, I looked at Artemis, "Where to next?"

Artemis pulled out a map, "Well, right now we're…In Wyoming. There main camp would be…At the last place we seen them all together." She said.

Thalia tensed, "You don't mean…"

Artemis nodded, "I'm afraid so. It looks like we're going to make our way to the Mountain of Despair."

Something at the back of my head…Keeps telling me, 'hurry' I think going to the Mountain of despair is the right decision. Man, Kronos has so many bases, so many monsters on his side it's ridiculous. We barely made it out of Wyoming, because left and right we were being attacked, or we were attacking them.

We fought so much today, my clothes were in tatters. We set up camp not too far from Salt Lake City. "Get some rest my hunters, you fought well today, but we have a lot more to deal with tomorrow." Artemis announced.

I did what I always did, find a quiet place a little bit further away from the hunters, so Artemis can talk to me once and awhile. Anyway, this day was over, and the next was about to begin. The dream I had was a little weird, I was a boy, in a place I thought was Olympus. All over the place, was demi-gods…Where is this? This boy was with a girl, she had long black hair swept to one side. She had some weird clothes on, a cape and some armour on over a purple shirt. There was some words on the shirt, but I couldn't see what it said.

This girl looked so, confident. Her expression was hard to read, I couldn't tell if she was mad or if she just always looks like that. Anyway they were talking, but I couldn't hear anything. Disappointing. The girl smiled and then the scene changed. This time I was a monster with a boy that I was sure I knew. He had short chopped blond hair. And he had scar running down the side of his face. He was older than me.

"My, lord." The monster I was said, "You have a visitor,"

I stepped aside and saw a horrible monster, even the blond was shocked by what he was seeing.

"You." His voice sounded a little shaky. "I told you to stay on Alcatraz."

The monster spoke a weird language, but I still understood, it: I come to serve. Give me revenge.

"You're a jailor," He said. "Your job—"

I will have them dead. No one escapes me.

The guy hesitated. A line of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Very well," he said. "You will go with us. You may carry Ariadne's string. It is a position of great honor."

The huge monster hissed at the stars. She sheathed her swords and turned, pounding down the hallway on her enormous dragon legs.

"We should have left that one in Tartarus," He mumbled. "She is too chaotic. Too powerful."

The monster I was laughed softly. "You should not fear power, Luke. Use it!"

"The sooner we leave, the better," He told me. "I want this over with."

"Aww," The monster sympathized, running a finger down his arm. "You find it unpleasant to destroy your old camp?"

"I didn't say that." He said.

Wait…Old camp? He was a camper? Why would he attack camp half-blood? Just then I woke up. "Wyatt! It's time to go." I thought it was Artemis that woke me up, but it was Thalia. "Oh…" I croaked, "Alright, I'll be there, just let me…" I stretched. "Never mind." I said and got up and packed up all my things.

When we got to everyone else, Artemis was telling them, "-Is how we will take the Mountain of Despair, just like how we take out our enemies." Her eyes landed on me, "Ahh, Wyatt. Good, let's get going!" She said. But she pulled me away, "Wyatt, I have something for you to do…I need you to go ahead of us, there is something there that…doesn't feel right. You'll know what it is when you see it. Just shadow travel, ten miles ahead." She told me.

"Oookay…" I said with a confused look. I did what she asked. I ended up in Salt Lake City, she was right, something doesn't feel right. I'm pretty sure Artemis is going to go the long way around with the hunters. I walked around for ten minutes and found nothing, but this feeling wouldn't go away.

Why?

* * *

 **Damn, I might have more than four chapters up today :D**

 **Thanks for reading! We're getting close to the ending for this one!**

 **Rilurz~**


	29. I'm just worried

I searched and searched, I couldn't find whatever was making me feel nervous, but what if this is trick? Well this is Kronos we're talking about. He likes to play tricks on people. So maybe he did this to go after the hunters again…He wouldn't do that twice…Would he?

As I was thinking about this, someone bumped into me, "Sorry!" He quickly apologized and ran away, he was in a rush. "Stop him!" Someone behind me yelled, I looked back and saw some police, oh no…I thought about helping, but I have my own problems. "Freeze!" another officer said but this time it was in front of me, he had his gun out. Is he crazy? There's too many people out here to shoot that. "I said freeze!" He shouted. He pulled the trigger, I couldn't stop myself, I slowed down time and ran towards the man that was going to be shot. No…He jumped out of the way, behind him was a little boy who tripped. I ran and pushed the boy out of the way, and grabbed the guy the police were chasing. The bullet bounced off me harmlessly. I released my power and time started up again.

The police were stunned, they don't know what just happened. "Let me go!" The man I was holding struggled. I looked at him, this feels good. The officers behind me finally caught up, "Cuff….Him!"

Once the man was secured, I tried to leave, but they stopped me, "You did a good deed. Thank you for your help." He said, but then he looked me over. Did he notice that the bullet bounced off me? He shrugged and turned around. Good.

I left quickly. Once I found a quiet ally, I got ready to shadow travel, I saw Artemis and the hunters ahead of me. They were just entering a forest, "Good." I said and shadow traveled.

I was ten feet a head of them, "Wyatt, how'd it go? You find out anything?" Artemis asked, I shook my head, "Sorry I got a little side tracked, but I couldn't find anything. I don't know, maybe it was Kronos just keeping me away from you guys, he's known for playing tricks on everyone." I told Artemis.

Her expression grim, "You could be right, but there was something definitely wrong there…"

I thought about going back, but then. "It had to be a trap, not for me, but for one of you. He wants me to leave you guys and then he'll probably have another unit attack you while I'm busy. I'm not saying you can't handle yourselves, but even with a goddess, it's hard to keep an eye on everyone." I said.

Artemis thought about this, "Alright, then we should keep moving. If he wants to keep us apart, then I have something for him." She said and smiled. She summoned an animal…A lion. "Nice." I said and smiled evilly. "Wyatt, you'll take Gray here, and go on ahead, we'll go after the next camp and meet you there." She told me.

"With pleasure, M'lady."

After I shadow traveled, the lion spoke in my mind, 'Why do I have to go with this kid that smalls like death?'

"I small like death? Really?" I checked, and groaned, "That is not a good sign…Maybe I should have taken Artemis's offer back at that lake." I chuckled, I guess I should take swim. I was actually not too far from a lake, lucky. I unclothed myself and jumped in, the lion waited for me, 'dammit boy, we don't have time for this.' He spoke.

"Yes we do!" I said happily and splashed water at him. He roared at me and went further away. 'Great, now I'm wet.' He complained and started licking himself. "Just so you know, I can understand animals." I told the lion. Oh wait…I think his name was Gray or something.

He stared at me, and just ignored me, I guess he's not amused that I can understand him. I spent ten minutes just floating around, thinking about all this stuff, like who was that blond dude? And why is he planning an attack on camp half-blood? And what's Ariadne's string? I probably would've known if I stayed at camp.

After I was done, I got out, and put my clothes on. 'Smelly human.' Gray said.

"Let's go, Artemis and the others are probably waiting." I told him. He roared at me, 'and who's fault do you think that is!?'

I sighed, "Whatever, let's just go."

He said nothing else, we just ran side by side. Our first order of business was to take out a camp in a place called Gold Hill. This place was close to the broader of Nevada and Utah, anyway, we surprised them and took em out without letting them alerting anything of their buddies.

"Nice job, and thanks for telling when that monster was behind me, but I'm immortal. I can't die." I said.

Gray didn't look convinced, which was easier to tell on an animal than a human. 'I'll believe it when I see it.' You know, Lions are kind of awesome, the way he made his way to the monster without alerting them was amazing, no wonder why Artemis picked this kind of animal. "Okay, I'll take us to Artemis, just let me…" I tried grabing him, he growled at me, 'Don't touch me!'

"Whoa! Take it easy, I have to hold onto you, unless you want to walk to her by yourself." I told him.

He growled and then he let me grab his fur, damn it was soft. I concentrated on Artemis, she and the hunters were not too far from us, I guess we're actually good on time. I shadow traveled anyway. I don't know why I always end up ten feet away from them when I shadow travel.

Artemis was alone, I made sure so I looked left and right, and then I walked up to her quietly…Hehehe, "Guess who?" I said in a deeper voice. She grabbed my hand and then she flipped me, "Whoa!" I landed on my feet and I didn't mean to, but I held onto her hand and used my strength and flipped her too, but then she landed on her feet, damn she's awesome. The last part I wasn't expecting, when she turned she kicked me right in the chest which took the breath right out of me.

"Oof!" I doubled over, "Damn Artemis! Nice kick." I told her and tried laughing but then I felt a little pain, that's not good. Why does my chest hurt? "Wyatt! What were you thinking?" She scolded me, I decided to hide my pained face with a smile, "Pay back? I don't know."

She frowned, "Did I hurt you?" She sounded concerned, "No, I'm the god of mortals, I can't get hurt." I chuckled lightly.

Artemis looked angry, and pulled me against her, she listened to my heartbeat, "It's making a doubled beat every two seconds. You're lying Wyatt."

Damn…

"It's nothing Artemis, just a sharp pain, but it's gone now." I assured her.

She still looked angry, the same look Chiron gave me when I left camp. "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't break a promise, did I? I'm okay now, you don't have to worry." I told her.

She slowly regained her cool. "Sorry, it's just…After losing Bianca, I've been worried about you. I'm scared that your heart can't take it."

"Wait." I said and held up my hands, "What do you mean my heart can't take it?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	30. Just getting started

She sighed deeply, "You're the god of mortals that is immortal…On the outside, I don't know why, but your body is weak on the inside, I found out last winter. At the top of the Mountain of Despair, we fought Atlas, you over used your powers. And you also didn't get much sleep back then, but I think it was because of both of those things that you went into a coma." Artemis explained, "Oh…I see." I said and looked at my hands again.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but…My powers are also my Achilles heel…I can die if I used too much of it.

"I think maybe…Maybe my weak body is because of my mother's side." I told Artemis.

She nodded, "Maybe…But we can talk about this some more, on our way to San Francisco." She said and walked away. I have a bad feeling about this.

When we got to the hunters, Artemis told me what was going to happen and something else, "I don't know what's going on, but it would seem that your message to Kronos was received, all the camps we went to, were empty. I think they're going to their main base, at the Mountain of Despair."

I guess that was what I was worried about, "Well we can't attack them, not like this I mean. We'd either, have to go to Camp half-blood. Or take out as many as we can…Meaning I'd have to use some of power to take out half and get out of there." I said to Artemis.

Artemis instantly declined it, "We fight as a group, we may not take out all of them, but we can take out as much as we can." She told us, I can't say anything else, "As you wish." I said. But then I got an idea, "Why not pick them off one by one? Force them out of there for a while?" I offered. Artemis thought about this.

"I suppose that can work, but that would take us days, monsters under Kronos's spell don't give in easily." She said and continued, "Plus after a while they'll just come and look for us..." She stopped and seemed to get an idea, "Yeah...This work perfectly. They'll send scouts instead of entire units." She sounded so sure of this plan, so I agreed, "All right, well, we have to get within range first, and then plan where we'll set up again. It has to be the same range as the last spot. Which will be tricky." I bit my tongue.

I I'd have to carry whoever wants to fire their shot, up to the sky to a point where they want. Since this mountain is kind of big.

Hmm...This will take us days, maybe even a couple of weeks...Damn.

I guess we just have to go with this. "Artemis...I do have to use my powers, only to get you to the air, shooting from the ground isn't a good idea, and kind of hard to do, for everyone I mean. I'm the only one who can fly, so this'll be easier, but what I'm getting at is that, I need to rest for a couple of days. My strength hasn't returned yet." I said.

Artemis nodded, "Fine, you have two days to rest. But you can rest in a couple of hours, because we still have some ground to cover." She told me and led the way. We took our time getting to San Francisco. Since every single monster that we were going to kill, decided to grow some brains and stay in one whole unit.

When I first went to sleep, I felt some kind of explosion, and then when I did fall asleep, I seen a smoking Percy Jackson falling from the sky. He landed on an island that was kind of small, but it seemed deserted. He landed in a small pond, the water cushioned his fall. Being the son of Poseidon and all, anytime you land in water, it'll feel like jumping on a pillow.

After a while a girl came out of nowhere and pulled him into a cave, I thought she was evil...But that didn't seem right, because she was being careful not to hurt him, since he was already in a lot of pain.

When she put him on a bed, Percy talked in his sleep, "An...Annabeth..."

Heh typical.

* * *

 **I did say four chapters, this is kind of short but who cares?**

 **Thanks for reading! And have a nice night!**

 **Rilurz~**


	31. He'll be alright

The girl watched over Percy carefully, but she looked a little sad while looking at him. Strange...Who is this? And why aren't there any other islands around? I wonder what happened to Percy...Wait...He was with Annabeth!?

I want to wake up, I want to wake up! Wake dammit! The scene changed, this was for sure Annabeth, because she was sobbing, while walking aimlessly down in those tunnels they were in before. Oh no...She's all alone...What happened?

After maybe a minute of her just walking around, calling for help. I finally woke up. I instantly shadow traveled to her, I don't know if she was just tired, or she knew I was going to be there, because as soon as I appeared she fell forward and cried, "I'm sorry Wyatt! I tried!" She sobbed, and buried her face into my chest. "I know...Don't worry, everything's okay." I told her reassuringly.

Being in these tunnels, is disorienting my sense of direction. It's making it hard to shadow travel, Annabeth and I walked around aimlessly for ten minutes when I decided to just shadow travel, "Annabeth...?" I said gently.

She didn't say anything, but she made some noise, so I assumed she was listening. "Before I get us out of here…What happened?" I asked her softly. I feel like she's breaking.

She stood shakily, and took a deep breath, "Last winter, Percy told me that somewhere in New Mexico, Grover collapsed, but he also said that Grover felt the power of the wild god, Pan. Grover was sure he could feel it again, he said he had to do this no matter what, even if he had to do it alone, every said no, of course, well…Except for Tyson, who went with him, I guess you really got to those two, because they seemed really confident that they could do it."

She smiled weakly and continued, "Well all agreed to meet up after we've all done what we were supposed to do. But…Me and Percy, we-"

She stopped short, I put my hand on her shoulder, "I felt an explosion, does that have to do with anything?" I asked her.

She nodded, "We were at Mount St. Helens, we saw some… Telekhines, and they were making a weapon."

"They worked for Kronos?" I guessed, she nodded, "Yes, they were almost done his Scythe…And then…" She trailed off, "Percy told you to go on ahead…" I snorted, "Typical thing for a child of the big three to do. But…That was too reckless, that was all lava around you two." I said almost amazed he managed to survive. I wanted to tell Annabeth, but something was keeping me from telling her about it.

Annabeth tried to stay strong, but she started to silently sob again. I opened my mouth to tell her he was alright…But I couldn't. So I said, "Okay Annabeth…Let's go back to camp." I told her, she nodded sadly and grabbed me.

I bit my tongue, "I should've come sooner…"

I took us back to camp half-blood. I walked with her to the big house. When was crying into my arm, "Don't…Cry Annabeth, everything that's happened, is not your fault. Nothing ever is."

I hugged her, she relaxed a little, "Th-Thank you Wyatt…For coming to get me…" she said, her voice was shaky.

I smiled kindly, "You're my friend…I would never let you guys die…"

Annabeth tried for a smile, but she couldn't, I started walking her inside the big house, "Have hope he survived, don't dwell on this, believe in Percy." I said reassuringly.

When we entered the house, I called Chiron. He had a smile on his face when he came around the corner, but when he saw just Annabeth and me…His smiled faded, "Oh no…" He said and rushed over to Annabeth, "Annabeth are you alright?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything, she was still clinging to my arm, he hugged her, "Thank the gods…But where are the others?" His voice faltered. I tried my best to tell Chiron what she told me, but when I got something wrong she would correct me, once a child of Athena always a child of Athena.

Once we were done, he said, "Let us pray he is alright…" He sounded uncertain. "I have to go…I didn't tell Artemis where I was going, she's probably going to yell at me for this. Sorry Annabeth, but until I come back, stay strong. He couldn't have died that easy." I said.

She looked sad that I was leaving, "Chiron and your siblings are here for you. I'll be back soon." I smiled and prepared myself, hopefully Artemis will understand…What am I talking about? Of course she will understand.

* * *

 **Just a short chapter of Annabeth and Wyatt's friendship :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **I updated the chapter because I noticed a lot of mistakes xD Sorry about that.**


	32. Calypso

And…She did but didn't understand. Let me explain, when I got back, she started scolding me for leaving without letting her know, and then when I told her why I had to leave, she let it slide, but she told me to never leave without letting her know. I could tell she was worried about me, but to her hunters it looked like she was really mad at me.

I apologized to her and promised to never leave like that again. When that was out of the way, we packed everything up and made our way to San Francisco. We have three weeks to take out as many as we can…I'm not sure why I feel like we only have that much time, but it is more than enough time.

The next time we set up camp, I asked Artemis if I could go see Annabeth, sure it's only been two days, but I want to check on her. Artemis approved, and since no one was around, I hugged her…I was just thankful she said yes, "Thank you!" I yelled happily, she was shocked, "It-You're welcome, just make sure to get some rest before coming back to us, by the time you're ready, we'll be at the Mountain of Despair." Artemis told me sternly. I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

And with that, I headed over to camp half-blood. I first checked the big house, she wasn't there, and then I went to the cabins, she's more likely to be with her siblings.

Looks like I was right, but I was sad to see Annabeth like this, her eyes were red, like she just finished crying. Which she did, obviously. Anyway, when I found she seemed to look a little happier than before. "Hey, Wyatt…I'm doing okay, I took your advice and spent some time with my siblings…" but she still looked sad.

"We'll get through this…And so will the others." I told Annabeth.

She gave me a small smile, "I hope so…"

After that I stayed with her for an hour and told her that I was going to rest…that is when I bumped into someone…I wonder who it is? Oh yeah, the brother that will never talk to me again. When I saw Nico, I felt pain in my chest.

He stared at me angrily. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, "I've already got so much guilt built up inside me, don't increase it with that stare…" I said sadly and walked pasted him.

His expression changed at the last second, "Wy-

"No…Just not yet…" I said and left him alone.

I went to rest in the big house where I first woke up. When I fell asleep, I dreamt about Percy, he was still asleep, but he was looking better than last time. Except for the pink skin.

But then he woke, he stared at his surroundings and then he looked at the cave entrance, he walked out. When he was out there, he noticed someone standing at the beach with someone else. They appeared to be arguing, Percy slowly walked towards her.

When the grass changed to gravel, Percy looked down to keep his balance, and when he looked up again, the girl was alone. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold. She brushed at her eyes like she'd been crying.

"Well," she said, trying for a smile, "the sleeper finally wakes."

"Who were you talking to?" His voice sounded like a frog that had spent time in a microwave.

"Oh…just a messenger," she said. "How do you feel?"

"How long have I been out?" Percy asked.

"Time," the girl mused. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Percy."

"You know my name?" He said.

The girl smiled, "a friend of yours told me about you, you're a son of Poseidon, yes?"

Percy seemed to come to a conclusion, "Wyatt Knight?"

The girl's smile faded, "Yes…But he hasn't come back for a long time now."

Wait…I was there? Is this why I didn't want to tell Annabeth Percy was alright? Did I make a promise with her or something? Damn I need to regain my memories…But then again, what will happen if I do regain them?

Percy was thinking about this, "I see…Will the truth is…He lost his memories, about a month ago he woke up and didn't know anyone at our camp."

The girl looked sad, "No wonder…"

But she shrugged it off, "He will return when he wants, since he's the god of mortals." Percy and the girl said in usion, and then they laughed, "That's Wyatt for you. Say Calypso, when did Wyatt start coming here?" He asked.

The one named Calypso sighed, "As I said before, time is difficult here. So I do not know. To me it felt like a hundred years have passed, but I guess I was wrong. As usual." She said and laughed.

* * *

 **Well this part should be interesting, I almost forgot about Calypso, good thing I didn't :P I probably won't have another chapter up today, sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading! And have an nice day everyone!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s: It seems like everyone is enjoying this story or series, but I would like to ask for some feed back on how I'm doing. Thanks.**


	33. I'm awesome

The dream changed, I saw Artemis, she and the hunters were just reaching the base at the Mountain of Despair. Good, now I just to get up and head over there. Easy.

When I woke, I stretched and shadow traveled to Artemis, Artemis is the one that never gets startled when I pop out of nowhere, but the hunters? They always either scream a little or just freak out when I do that. "Dammit Wyatt!" Thalia yelled, I smiled, "It's not my fault you get scared easily. Plus I didn't mean to do it, always remember me or you'll end up getting scared all the time." I grinned widely.

Artemis groaned, "enough, we have work to do, a lot of work."

I gulped, "Sorry, uh...What are we going to be doing?" I asked.

She smirked, "First off, set up camp, we'll be here a while. And second, you get to take me for a flight again." she seemed to be a little too happy about this.

I nodded anyway. "Alright, but how will we know you hit them?" that was a dumb question to ask a goddess, "If you know anything about gods or goddess's, we never miss when it matters."

Once we set up camp, I put my arms around Artemis's waist and flew upwards. I guess this was new to her too, because she asked me what I was doing when we got in the air. "Making sure I keep you still."

I probably shouldn't have said it like that, it sounded so weird. Good thing Artemis didn't see it like I did. "Fine." Although she did seem to hide her face, well try at least. "Okay, tell me when to stop." I told her and looked at ground and then I looked up at her again, I did not realize this, but her hair never changes nor does it come undone. I guess she really did just want to mess with me, when she asked me if I wanted to take a bath with her when she went into that lake that one time.

"Stop." She ordered, I almost didn't hear her. "Got it." I said and stopped. I stayed as still as I could. After about ten seconds, she fire a single arrow which turned into at least three dozen arrows in mid air. "Whoa...Awesome." I said with admiration, "You're amazing, I'm glad I get to stay with you forever."

Again Artemis tried hiding her face, but I saw the color of her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I know I am." Her voice faltered, "Why does he torture me?" She mumbled to herself. I think she thought I didn't hear her, but I don't torture her...And If I was, than it is because she tortures me.

We waited three seconds and then we saw the arrows disappear, "Alright, that's our Que." I told her.

She nodded in agreement, "Put us down."

When we touched the ground we quickly broke camp, and then we moved away for a few hours, "I think that's long enough, but this time we don't set up camp, because they'll have already sent scouts. But they'll probably be waiting for us to attack and then make their move, if they're far, we can easily move to another spot." I said.

Most of the hunters agreed. "Alright then, does anyone want to try and take a shot?" Artemis asked, no one rose their hand but me. "I know I said I don't want to use a lot of my power, but...I really want to try and figure out how to use your powers, they are so awesome!" I shouted happily.

Artemis shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to try."

I smiled widely, "Nice."

Within ten seconds, I was about two hundred feet in the air, getting ready to fire my arrows, but then I got an idea. "I hope they still don't like fire..." In an instant, Bianca's face appeared and disappeared. Not now...

I took aim and got ready to let my arrow loose, I'm pretty sure I can do what Artemis did, hopefully more arrows will come out though...As for the fire...I'm not ready..." I let the arrow fly, nothing happened for three seconds, but then it split into a dozen arrows, and then it did it again and again, and again, untill there was at least a hundred and fifty arrows flying towards the mountain, "Whoa..." I watched in amazement.

I surprise myself sometimes...Well actually all the time now.

'I got to admit, that's pretty cool.' The other me said.

Thanks.

'No prob.'

I made my way quickly to the others, They were watching me in awe. "Wow." One of them said.

"Damn right." Thalia told her.

"Not bad." Artemis smiled approvingly at me. I really am awesome, aren't I? No need to cheer, although it would be cool if you did, but all kidding aside, that was FREAKING awesome! I want to learn how to use the rest of my powers!

I know I can control all of it, well...After I fix my little problem with fire, then for sure I'll control all my powers without fail. As I was admiring myself, Artemis told us to hide, "I'm sure, the arrows came from this direction, and I can small a strong demi-god!" A monster said angrily at another monster.

The other one snarled, "There is nothing here you idiot! Now we have to report back without anything to tell Lord Kronos!"

The one that was talking before died inside, "Not good..."

"Gee, you think!?" The yelled sarcastically.

After that they went off in another direction, "Alright, since they're looking for us, we have to set up camp away from here." And she looked at me, "Sorry Wyatt, but you have to shadow travel all of us."

I sighed, "I'll be asleep for a week for taking that much people, are you willing to wait that long?" I asked Artemis, she raised her eyes brow, "You think we can't manage without you?"

I shook my head, "No. I mean yes...Damn, look I know you can do everything without me, but all I'm saying is that if I fall asleep, you all have to look after me, make sure nothing attacks me."

Everyone didn't quite sit well with my idea, but they nodded, "Alright then, everyone grab someone, and when everyone has grabbed on, we'll go...Caution, this ride can make some people barf if they're not ready. So brace yourselves!" I yelled and laughed, everyone's eyes went wide and looked at Artemis, "He's right, unfortunately." she said and looked angry. "I still don't like this shadow traveling thing, but it was my idea, so I can't complain."

I smiled widely, "Any objections? No? Good."

Once everyone was ready and had someone to hold onto, I shadow traveled, when it was complete, I felt all the power in me drain rapidly, I stumbled forward, Artemis caught, "You weren't kidding." She said in surprise. I looked up slowly, "I don't...Kid about my powers..." I felt so sleepy.

My eyes were closing, "I'll watch him first, the rest of you set up camp."

In my dream, I saw Percy again, he was still on Calypso's island, they were having dinner. I quickly noticed they were being served by invisible servants, now that's pretty cool. Anyway everything was going just swell, but then they gazed into each others eyes, that is a bad sign, because Percy already has Annabeth...I think, and that's not fair to Calypso...Because no one can stay with her, although I probably can. But I don't have any romantic feelings for her at all. I think of her as a sis-

Sister...I have to talk Bianca in the underworld...That is not something I can't do right now...But I will have to do it someday.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about having maybe five more chapters...? Maybe or make it seven more, so it's a even number, 40 chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz!**


	34. Percy returns

In my last dream, I saw Percy get on a little raft, Calypso said that it would take him anywhere, and to tell me to remember he has a sister. And then Percy was on his way, Calypso was waving to him as he left, but Calypso had a sad look in her eyes, she almost looked like she wanted to cry.

The dream changed and I was that guy...Luke, I think his name was. Anyway, they were in the tunnels I was in with Annabeth. He was reading a map, and he seemed frustrated.

"Don't even know why I try to use this map, it's useless down here." He scowled.

The dreams kept changing, it was weird, it would switch to a lot of things, one time it landed on Grover and Tyson, I'm glad they're okay, and then it was land on that thing...The one that's sleeping...But now, it's stirring, getting restless. Soon it will break out of that mountain and slowly makes its way to Olympus...And I have to try and stop it.

The dream changed again, this time I was looking through Artemis's eyes, she was being weird staring at me while I slept. "So carefree, I wonder...Is it because of me?"

And just like that I was awake, "Mostly." I said with my eyes closed.

And for the first time ever, she was flustered. "Wyatt! You're awake?" She exclaimed. I smiled with my eyes closed, "Something like that, yeah."

"So, it's been a week since I was out, you guys manage to take out a lot? Or do I have to help?" I smirked at Artemis, she sighed, "We took out quite a few. But we can continue with you, if you want."

I thought about this, which wasn't hard, but I like messing with her. "I'll watch for a minute or two, who knows, it might be good for me."

Artemis crossed her arms and glared at me, "Let's just get going."

I got up and stretched, "Fine by me."

When I got to the others some of them had troubled looks, "Has anything happened?" Artemis asked concernedly. Thalia stepped forward, "More just showed up on a boat Lady Artemis."

Artemis stared at the top of the mountain, "There's no doubt they will be sending units of fifty to us, since the last time they did, they succeeded their attack…" She glanced over to me, I gave her a small smile, letting her know I'm fine.

"Even if they do…I'll obliterate them all." I growled.

I didn't realize just how much I hated Kronos and his army. If it costs me my life, then so be it, but Kronos and his army will be gone before I die.

I took a deep breath, "Let's continue with what we were doing before. But first…I have to go to camp, just for ten minutes. Please." I asked Artemis, she sighed, "Just ten minutes."

I bowed and left. When I got to camp, it was quiet, but in one place, there was smoke. I thought they were being attacked, but then I noticed there was no other smoke anywhere else. I was about to walked to the smoke, but then I saw Percy, "Well, now. I see you've returned, enjoy your little trip?" I asked him.

Percy was bewildered, "You knew where I was?"

I nodded, "Yes, but never mind that let's go over there." I said and pointed to the smoke.

Percy gulped, "Sure."

When we reach the smoke, I was a little bit shocked, Chiron was talking, "—assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

We stood at the very back, so no one noticed us. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth took a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, and set it on the flames. They were burning Percy's shroud.

Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible, the last time I saw her, she seemed alright…But it's been a week…I think. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" Her eyes landed on us. I smiled. Her face went blood red. "He's right there!"

Heads turned. People gasped.

"Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other kids crowded around Percy and clapped him on the back. I heard a few curses from the Ares cabin, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe he had the nerve to survive. Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him.

"Hello Chiron." I said.

"Hello Wyatt, you brought him back?" He asked. I shook my head, "No-

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted me, shoving aside the other campers. I thought she was going to punch him right in the face, but instead she hugged him so fiercely Percy looked like he would pass out. The other campers fell silent.

Annabeth seemed to realize she was making a scene and pushed him away.

"I—we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I actually didn't think that, but go on." I told her, she narrowed her eyes at me, "You knew he wasn't dead?"

I held up my hands, "I didn't say that, I just thought that he wouldn't die so easily, I'm pretty sure I told you this already."

Annabeth let it drop, and turned to Percy. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world—"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

Without waiting for them to protest, he picked up Annabeth and Percy as easily as if we they were kittens, slugged them both on his back, and galloped off toward the Big House. I followed them.

When we got there, Chiron asked him to tell him everything. He did, but he didn't mention Calypso. "You've been gone two weeks." Annabeth's voice was steadier now, but she still looked pretty shaken up. "When I heard the explosion, I thought—"

"I know," Percy said. "I'm sorry. But I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

"He told you the answer?" She asked.

"Well, he sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now." Percy told us.

* * *

 **More chapters on the way!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	35. Goodbye for now

When Percy told us his Idea, I thought he just as crazy as me, "Percy…" I grumbled, Annabeth felt the same, "Percy, that's crazy!"

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. "There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason."

"But this is my quest," Annabeth said. "I need to lead it."

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "My dear, it is your quest. But you need help."

"And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's—"

"It's what needs to be done, Annabeth. I don't like this anymore than you do. But in order to finish your quest, you need to get help first, and that help can't be me, because I have my own quest going on right now…Well it's not a quest, more like a mission." I said.

Percy nodded in agreement, "Hard to admit we need a mortal's help," He said. "But it's true."

Annabeth glared at us. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!" And she stormed out of the room. I think she was directing that towards Percy, because she was looking right at him, even though I was the one who started agree with his plan…

"So much for being the bravest friend she's ever had." Percy said angrily.

"She will calm down," Chiron promised. "She's jealous, my boy."

"That's stupid. She's not…it's not like…" He trailed off.

Chiron chuckled. "It hardly matters. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned."

"We won't dwell on your choices," Chiron said. "You came back. That is what matters."

"Tell that to Annabeth." Percy grumbled.

Chiron smiled. "In the morning I will have Argus take the two of you into Manhattan. You might want to stop by your mother's, Percy. She is…understandably distraught."

I got up, "I guess that means I'm done here…It's been more than ten minutes…That can't be good, dammit."

Chiron raised his eye brow, "This mission with Artemis…What is it?" He asked, Percy also seemed interested, I sighed, "Chiron, you know about Bianca's…Well you know what happened right?" I asked him.

He nodded sadly, "Yes, I've heard about her…Nico told me what happened, don't blame yourself-

"I know…I've got some pretty good friends that remind me about that." I smiled at Percy.

"I didn't do much." He shrugged.

"But you didn't do nothing, so thanks." I told him and gave him a look of gratitude.

He nodded, "You've done the same for me, so don't mention it."

I guess that's all I'm going to get out of him. Chiron look at us and smiled, "Wyatt, you're almost back to your old ways, but you've changed actually." He observed me.

"I seem calmer? Well rested?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, I'm glad and I want to apologize for getting mad at you when you first woke. I'm deeply sorry for not believing you."

"It's alright, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you in some way." I told Chiron sheepishly.

He looked stunned, "Y-You never disappointed me, but I've always had high hopes for you, it's just when you lost your memories, I thought…" He rethought what he was going to say. "It's silly really…But I thought you will remember us forever, and everything else you went through to get that strong. I believed you were invincible, on the inside and the outside. But I was being foolish." He said and shook his head, disappointed in himself.

"Chiron…As I told Percy and the others, I don't know when I'll see you guys again, maybe next year, or longer. But I wanted to make sure no one has regrets, make sure they're happy, before I leave to the hunters for good." I explained to Chiron, I'm glad Chiron understands.

He nodded and gave me a warm smile, "Make sure to take care of yourself, I believe in you, whatever you face, remember all of us at camp half-blood are counting on you and that we trust you. We will all miss you. Good bye, Wyatt Knight."

I'm glad I came to this camp…I haven't made a lot of memories here…But I'll miss it either way. And now…I have to go back to Artemis, no more delaying this.

When I got back, I got an earful from Artemis. "I'm tired of waiting for you to return, Wyatt! Next time we'll keep going, actually every time you take longer to get back here before the time you said, we'll leave, no second thoughts!"

I kept telling her I was sorry, but she had enough. And so I will do everything she asks me, and I'll do it without saying a word. I'll just get it done and move on to the next thing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	36. No dreams

I promised on the River Styx, that I would always be on time, and if I know I'll being taking longer, I'll extend that time. Kind of risky, since If I get captured or something, then I won't be able to get back to her.

Anyway, she said we were going to actually attack them head on, I didn't want to say this, but it slipped out, "That's crazy! There is over five thousand of them! Attacking them head on will just get people who are not immortal, killed!"

Artemis realized this and said, "Then that just means that you and I will have to fight them head on, while my hunters attack from the shadows." Artemis countered. I had one more thing to say about that. "And if they get caught?"

Thalia laughed, "We aren't useless little girls, Wyatt. We can handle ourselves."

the others agreed. My shoulders relaxed, "Yeah...Yeah, sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said to them and turned to Artemis, "Let's do this..." I still wasn't comfortable with Artemis fighting with me, because my mind will be on her, and then I'll try to protect her. Even though I know she's immortal, I'll still try to protect her, she's that important to me.

Artemis led the way, I followed and then the others, we were marching all the way to the top, but right now, we're only half ways. I poked Artemis, "Artemis...?" I feel as if she's still mad at me, she glanced back at me, "Hmm?"

Yup...She is, "Uh, listen...I truly am sorry for disobeying you...So just, you know?" I smiled shyly at her.

She looked confused, "Spit it out."

I sighed, "Stop being mad at me, I told you I was sorry, I even swore on the River Styx and everything." I whispered to her.

"Whoever said I was mad?" She raised her eye brow.

"N-No one, it just feels like you're mad...That's all."I stammered.

"Well, I'm not. So get moving." She ordered.

I moved on, I don't know about this...We actually all decided to wait a day before continuing, I felt a little relieved. But at the top of this mountain...What will we find?

I slept without having any dreams...Odd, I usually have a dream, but not this time, I wonder why?

Anyway, we broke camp as fast as set it up, "Uh...Artemis, I have to talk to you...In private." I said and went somewhere out of earshot. When I was sure no one could hear us I said, "Something feels weird...I didn't have any dreams last night, and I always have a dream."

Artemis frowned, "Describe this feeling you have."

"Uh, like we're going to see something bad...And that we won't get to the top easy." I explained to her.

Usually my feelings are right, which is why Artemis told everyone to stay alert, watch out for traps, and pay attention. We were getting close to the top when we ran into a large group of monsters.

"Kill them!" One roared. There was about thirty of them, are they trying to get me mad? I easily took out half of them and let the hunters do the rest. That fight lasted about ten seconds...Soon after that, another wave of monsters surrounded us.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" I shouted and used my powers to get rid of all forty monsters. "Wyatt! No more using your powers." Artemis told me sternly.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah...Sorry I'm just getting frustrated." I apologized. Every time Artemis scolds me for something, everyone just watches, some see something is different about her when I use my powers, others just agree with her.

We had to retreat, because the monsters wouldn't stop coming. "Tomorrow we'll get to the top, for sure." I told Artemis reassuringly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up today, since this one is short.**

 **Rilurz~**


	37. Kronos the lord of time

I had a dream this time around, I wasn't anyone I was floating around like a ghost, Percy was here and Annabeth...And a familiar face, Nico.

The last one, I didn't recognize. It was a girl with red hair and green eyes. She was with Annabeth, there were talking about architecture, stuff that puts me to sleep. Anyway, Percy and Nico were talking, "Thanks for helping us, Nico. And one more thing...Don't blame Wyatt for...You know."

Nico shoulders slumped, "I know, Wyatt made it very clear that he doesn't want any more guilt piled on him. He actually made me feel sorry for acting that way...But I still feel a little mad about...The way she died."

After that I woke up, "Wyatt!" Thalia was shaking me. "Artemis told me we're heading out." She told me. I woke up, "Thanks."

I went to Artemis, "So how are we getting through all those monsters?"

Artemis observed me and smiled, "Looks like you got all your power back. Good, because we're actually going to go right past all of them." I tilted my head, "And how do we do that...Oooohh...I see." I finally got it. She wants me to turn everyone invisible.

Artemis smirked, "We leave as soon as everything is put away."

I went to take down my tent and get everything that I owned...Which wasn't much. Anyway, once I was done, everyone was waiting for me, I'm always the last one to get my tent down. I don't get why they're so good at taking these stuff down.

"Alright, everyone, this is the same as shadow traveling, kind of. All you have to do is grab someone, it doesn't matter what you're grabbing onto, as long as it's connected to that person then this will work." I told everyone.

They shrugged and did what I asked. As soon as everyone was holding someone, I turned us invisible, "Listen carefully, never let go of the person in front of you, if you do, then all the people behind you will be visible to everything." I warned everyone. It's pretty simple, no hunter would mess something like this up.

We made it ten feet up the mountain when we heard our first monsters. "Shh..." I whispered. No one answered back, good.

Fifth-teen feet now, and we started to hear a lot more. We kept moving forward. When we reached twenty feet up the mountain, we found a fortress. "Careful, fool," Some monster scolded. "One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body."

"Maybe I'll let you unwrap it, then." Someone else said, this one was mortal, not the mortal, mortals, I mean a demi-god mortal. That sounds weird, but you know what I mean. I looked up, where a black marble fortress loomed.

"There!" the same monster said. Reverently, he lifted the weapon, and my blood turned to ice.

It was a scythe—a six foot-long blade curved like a crescent moon, with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The blade glinted two different colors— steel and bronze.

"We must sanctify it in blood," the monster said. "Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes."

"Lord?" I whispered. I felt Artemis squeeze my hand, "We were too late, Kronos is about to come back."

I started to go forward inside the fortress, I picked up my pace. We dashed through a dark foyer and into the main hall. The floor shined like a mahogany piano—pure black and yet full of light. Black marble statues lined the walls. I didn't recognize the faces, but I knew I was looking at images of the Titans who'd ruled before the gods. At the end of the room, between two bronze braziers, was a dais. And on the dais, the golden sarcophagus.

The room was silent except for the crackle of the fires. Luke wasn't here. No guards. Nothing. As I was about to move forward Artemis stopped me, "This is too easy...Don't do anything reckless."

I stood there and watched the thing. Something was strange though, I could see steam, like when it's really cold and then your breath comes out as steam whenever you breathe, and then it dawned on me, "Percy...?"

It got closer to the golden sarcophagus, whoever that was, they were right at the golden sarcophagus. I started to hear voices coming towards us, I looked back and then I heard a huge WHOOOOM! I looked back at the sarcophagus. It was on the ground, "That has to be Percy." I whispered to Artemis.

"Maybe..." She said.

Soon those monsters came running in, "What has happened!" one them screamed when he saw the lid.

"Careful!" the other warned. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"

The two monsters shuffled forward and knelt, holding up the scythe on its wrapping cloth. "My lord," one said. "Your symbol of power is remade."

Silence. Nothing happened in the coffin.

"You fool," the other muttered. "He requires the half-blood first."

The half-blood behind them stepped back. "Whoa, what do you mean, he requires me?"

"Don't be a coward!" the first monster hissed. "He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all."

This can't be good, I have to do something.

"No!" someone yelled. And then Percy appeared out of nowhere. "Ethan, don't!"

"Trespasser!" The monsters bared their seal teeth. "The master will deal with you soon enough. Hurry, boy!"

"Ethan," Percy pleaded, "don't listen to them. Help me destroy it."

Ethan turned toward Percy, his eye patch blending in with the shadows on his face. His expression was something like pity. "I told you not to spare me, Percy. 'An eye for an eye.' You ever hear that saying? I learned what it means the hard way—when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the child of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. And this is what I was made to do."

He turned toward the dais. "I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The building rumbled. A wisp of blue light rose from the floor at Ethan Nakamura's feet. It drifted toward the coffin and began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Then it descended on the sarcophagus.

Someone I recognized sat bolt up from the sarcophagus, Luke. His eyes opened, and they were no longer blue. They were golden, the same color as the coffin. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete. He leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like craters of ice.

He looked at Ethan and the monsters with those horrible golden eyes, as if he were a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing. Then he looked at Percy, and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth.

I've had enough, "Kronos!" My blood boiled.

I let go of Artemis, "No Wyatt!" she called after me, but she was too late. I was already charging towards him. Kronos ignored me, "This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade running over my skin. It was Luke's, but not Luke's. Underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound—an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against rock. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?"

"Don't ignore me!" I shouted and used the winds to blast towards him, he was a second to late, I tackled him to the ground, he tried to get me off, but I had the advantage, he's still not used to mortal bodies. I hit him right in the face, he barely took any damage, that was weird.

He kicked me off and got up, I did the same, "I have no business with a traitor!" He said coldly, I gritted through my teeth, "I was never on your side to begin with!"

As I was distracting Kronos, Percy was creeping up behind him. As Percy was about to slash Kronos in the back he stopped. I realized Kronos froze him in time. Two can play at that game.

I unfroze Percy, Kronos looked at me with annoyance, "A cheap replica of my power is no match for the real thing!"

"Let's test that out thing!" I shot back at him.

Now it's a battle of power, I have more than him, since he's in a mortal body he won't be able to use a lot of him power, hopefully. He slowed me and charged towards me, I did the same, but I can used the winds to always pick up my speed and tackled him again, we both released our powers and everything went back to normal. "Alert the guards!" Kronos scowled.

"Oh, you running away?" I said with a smug smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	38. Who was Luke?

Kronos growled, "I don't have time for you!" And then I started to hear his army. "Dammit...Artemis we have to go. Now."

Percy was on it, he waved at me to follow him. We ran towards him. He led us to a cave that seemed to go on forever, "Do you even know where this leads?" I asked him.

"I think you should shadow travel all of us, out of here." Thalia said.

Artemis and the rest of the hunters agreed. Percy shook his head, "Annabeth, Nico and Rachel is down this tunnel, I can't just leave them."

I groaned, "Let's just go in there with them, and then I could shadow travel you guys out of there later." I said to Artemis.

She could tell I wasn't going to leave him, and the others. "Fine, eveyrone in!" She yelled.

"Kill them!" Kronos shouted angrily behind us, "Percy!" Someone yelled from inside the cave. I looked and saw a blue plastic hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye. "Ow!" he yelled. For a moment it was only Luke's voice, full of surprise and pain. We ran and found Nico and some girl and Annabeth, who were standing in the entry hall, their eyes filled with dismay.

"Go!" I yelled to them. Percy was the first one. Once he was by Annabeth he grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her with him. We all ran as fast as we could, straight out of the fortress. We were almost back to the Labyrinth entrance when we heard the loudest bellow in the world—the voice of Kronos, coming back into control. "AFTER THEM!"

"No!" Nico yelled. He clapped his hands together, and a jagged spire of rock the size of an eighteen-wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. The tremor it caused was so powerful the front columns of the building came crashing down. I heard muffled screams from the telekhines inside. Dust billowed everywhere. We didn't have time to admire his work, because right now we cannot fight an army alone.

We plunged into the Labyrinth and kept running, the howl of the Titan lord shaking the entire world behind us.

We ran until we were exhausted. That girl steered us away from traps, but we had no destination in mind—only away from that dark mountain and the roar of Kronos.

We stopped in a tunnel of wet white rock, like part of a natural cave. I couldn't hear anything behind us. "I can't go any farther," The girl gasped, hugging her chest.

Annabeth had been crying the entire time we'd been running. Now she collapsed and put her head between her knees. Her sobs echoed in the tunnel. Nico and Percy sat next to each other. He dropped his sword next to Percy's and took a shaky breath.

"Well...That was fun, eh?" I looked around at everyone. Annabeth was still crying, everyone just gave me an angry look and then said nothing. Thalia went to comfort Annabeth. The hunters and Artemis were talking, "-Yes, we'll have to go with Percy and the others to help fight." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

Artemis nodded, "I saw a lot of monsters...even some ancient monsters. I don't think just we can take them all out, actually it's impossible with just us, unless we go to camp half-blood and group up with them."

As we were talking Percy came over with Nico. I frowned, but then I smiled because of what he did earlier, "Nice job man!" I said proudly, he looked at me and blushed, "That was nothing campaired to what you can do."

I shook my head, "Nico, you're still new to awakening your powers. What you did just now, was something that took me at least a couple of years to master. You did awesome, don't underestimate yourself, you're capable of a lot more than you think." I nodded approvingly, he smiled sheepishly, "T-Thank you..."

"And one more thing...I'm okay...Don't apologize to me about the last time we met, okay? Because, I'm going to talk to Bianca...Not now but soon. And don't ever hold a grudge, it will be the end of you if you do." I said gently to him.

He gulped, "Alright."

Now that, that's out of the way, "We should go..." I glanced over to Annabeth, Thalia was still comforting her, Thalia's eyes were watery, just like Annabeth's eyes.

Finally Annabeth said, "What…what was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?"

Percy told us what happened with that kid Ethan. When he pledged his service to Kronos. Annabeth couldn't believe it, "No," Annabeth said. "That can't be true. He couldn't—"

"He gave himself over to Kronos," Percy said. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone."

"No!" she insisted. "You saw when Rachel hit him."

Yes...That was strange, but...I'm not entirely sure, maybe it was just because Kronos was not used to that body. I don't know. Percy nodded, looking at the one named Rachel with respect. "You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."

Rachel looked embarrassed. "It was the only thing I had."

"But you saw," Annabeth insisted. "When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses."

"So maybe Kronos wasn't completely settled in the body, or whatever," Percy said. "It doesn't mean Luke was in control."

"You want him to be evil, is that it?" Annabeth yelled. "You didn't know him before, Percy. I did!" Thalia held Annabeth, "He doesn't want that as much as you, but...That wasn't Luke, I hate to say this...But Luke is-

Thalia's voice broke, "He's gone Annabeth..."

Annabeth started to sobbing miserably. "Percy...Come here." I waved at him.

He came over and said, "What's up...?"

"Uh...Luke...Who was he?" I asked, Percy looked surprised, but then he remembered I don't know him. "Oh...He was um...He used to be a nice guy at camp half-blood. He was an awesome sword fighter, and...Well as you heard, I didn't know him as long as Annabeth. So I'm not the one to ask about him."

* * *

 **Just two more chapters! They will for sure be long.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	39. Completed

He used to be a nice guy, huh? He probably still was, but he was under Kronos's spell or something, because the I last time I saw him, he had a look in his eyes, a look that wanted someone to help him.

"Alright, well I just needed to know a little bit, thanks Percy." I said and moved on.

"Wyatt, we have to keep moving." Artemis told me, I nodded. "Yeah, this place isn't exactly safe."

I looked over to Annabeth and Thalia, "Uh...Annabeth?" I spoke softly. she looked over to me, but didn't say anything, "We have to keep moving, are you okay?"

She hesitated, but she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm okay..." She sounds horrible. We all moved out, that girl Rachel led the way, after what felt like three hours of walking around, we stopped somewhere. Artemis and the hunters kept to themselves, which is understandable. But Artemis isn't talking to me as much.

Is it weird to want all of her attention?

The only hunter not with us, is Thalia, she was with Percy and Annabeth. I hung around the back a lot. I don't know why I feel as if it's my duty to watch over them.

Anyway, we set up camp and decided it was safe enough to get some shut eye.

When I went to sleep, I was me...But not me, it's me before I changed. shorter hair, looking more tired, but...I looked determined. I was by the River Styx in the underworld. Is this a memory?

There was no audio, it was like one of those really old T.V shows, the black and white ones without audio. I was standing there, talking to...Achilles? Whoa. Cool! I seemed to be arguing with him. I wish I could them. But of all memories, why this one? Actually what am I doing here...Oh...Should've got it right away, since Achilles was there.

I was in the process of getting the curse of Achilles. But why show me this? I mean I already have it...But if I have it, why did I almost die? I was told that I have a weak body, but this curse of Achilles, it cures diseases, and makes sure you never get sick or...Get heart attacks...Another memory popped into my head, I was outside of cabin eleven, laying on the ground, trying to call for help, I watched myself. I was laying there for ten seconds when I disappeared.

I shadow traveled...But why? Or how? Man, remembering this stuff is going to be a pain.

'You don't have to remember...I do...' the other me said

Exactly how are you talking to me?

As I said multiple times, I am you.

Sigh...We're not going to get anywhere like this...Actually, we don't need to, I have to wake up and ignore you again.

'That's what you think.' is all he said before memories flooded my mind, I was fighting Ares, god of war. He now hates me, along with most of his children, and then I saw another, I touched the Golden Fleece and I got hurt from it, that one was strange.

Names flooded my mind, places flooded my mind...Promises flooded my mind...Luke, he wanted me to take care of Annabeth, and I also tried to help him before, "I'm too far gone." He once told me.

The next I was with Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Percy. We were at an evil looking castle, Westover Hall...I remembered, that is where we found Bianca and Nico...And that is where all the stress started. Annabeth almost died, after I could've have easily saved her from that, but I was being dumb and didn't get in the car with them. At that time I was actually not comfortable with them.

I never felt like we were actually friends...I guess losing my memories was a good thing, because now. We're pretty good friends. Another memory popped into my mind, I was with Artemis, I was carrying her like a princess, "Put me down!" She ordered, but she sounded so cute.

As I slowly put her down, something in her opened up, and at that time, something opened up in me too. That's when I wanted to stay by Artemis, I started liking her even more. But a demi-god like me can't have her. Why? Because I'm mortal...Well was...I mean, heh. Before and now. I see that I've been rebuilding our relationship, without actually knowing.

Which is why I stayed by her side for so long, I love her.

All the memories returned and I was now awake and completed. I looked around and saw that no one else was up, I made my way to Artemis's tent. She was sound asleep just like the others, I still don't get why immortals have to sleep.

Anyway, I spoke softly beside her, "Did I keep you waiting, m'lady?"

Artemis seemed to recognize me, she stirred in her sleep, "Wyatt?"

She still didn't get up, it was like she was having a dream about me. "Artemis, remember when I held the world for you?"

Her eyes flattered open and then she looked at me, "You..."

I put my finger to my lips, "Yes."

I'm not sure she was sad, happy or mad. She has that expression again, the one where I can't tell what she's thinking, or feeling. "You're back...?"

I smiled brightly at her, "I was never truly gone. I told you, I'll always stay by your side, m'lady. Or...My queen?" I laughed lightly, and gave her a teasing smile.

A tear trickled down her cheek, "It is you." She said it like she was in disbelief this entire time. I nodded, "I'll always watch over you." I told her gently.

I'm not sure she meant to, but she hugged me furiously, I knew she was going to yell at me, so I put up a black bubble around us, so no one can hear us. "Don't! Ever put me through something like that again! For six months I waited for you! And then you didn't remember anything that happened between us...But..." She started to calm down. "But it also helped us, it would seem that this was for the best...Because you now know what happened, and you still have your memories after you lost them. Right?" She asked worriedly.

I swear this immortal girl will always surprise me, I mean I can't tell when she's mad or sad, kind of. "Yes, I still have those memories, along with my old ones." I said.

But I don't get why she was worried, I mean I can't die. Artemis let out a shaky breath. "G-good...I think we should get going, they'll be wondering why I was mad at-

She stopped short when she tried to walk away, "What is this?"

"One power that seals off our presence and our sound, so basically we're in our own little bubble." I explained to Artemis, she examined it, "Interesting, so no one can hear us? And not even a monster can sense me?" She asked.

I nodded, "Exactly, not even another god can sense you."

I guess she really likes this power, "Hmm..." She said and rubbed her chin, "When you move, does this bubble also move?"

I've never thought about that, since it's been a while since I used this power. "I've never tried." I said.

"How long does it last?" She asked. "As long as I want it to, it doesn't run on a timer, it runs on my power, and right now I have a lot. Even more before I lost my memories." I told her.

Artemis seemed impressed, "Just how much power are you going to gain before you're finished?"

I chuckled, "That is something only the fates can decide. Now I think we should get back to the others, or do you want to do something else?" I raised my eye brow, she looked confused, but then she shoved me playfully, "Shut up! Let's go to the others now."

She was smiling, I guess she missed me? Anyway, after we were done, I gathered everyone around, even that mortal. "Sorry for doing this, I know we're short on time, but I just wanted everyone here to know that, I got my memories back."

"We can't waste any time, so we can wait until later to celebrate my return. We have to get moving." I said and looked at the only mortal here, Rachel. She looked away shyly, but she still led the way. We walked for about ten minutes before Percy told everyone to stop.

I went to check why we stopped, but then I saw Percy holding a Rasta cap, the one Grover always wore. "He should be alright-

"We have to follow them," Perry said. "They went that way. It must have been recently."

"What about Camp Half-Blood?" I said. "There's no time."

"We have to find them," Annabeth insisted. "They're our friends."

She picked up Grover's smashed cap and forged ahead.

The tunnel was treacherous. It sloped at weird angles and was slimy with moisture. Half the time we were slipping and sliding rather than walking.

Finally we got to the bottom of a slope and found ourselves in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns. Through the center of the room ran an underground river, and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"Percy! Come quick!" Tyson waved at us.

We ran over to him. Grover wasn't dead, thank the gods, but his whole body trembled like he was freezing to death.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then…we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

"Did he say anything?" I Percy asked.

"He said, 'We're close.' Then hit his head on rocks."

Percy knelt next to him.

Percy shined his flashlight around the cavern. The rocks glittered. At the far end was the entrance to another cave, flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked like diamonds. And beyond that entrance…I felt power coming from there…It wasn't evil power, it was calm power.

"Grover," Percy said. "Wake up."

"Uhhhhhhhh." Grover groaned.

Annabeth knelt next to him and splashed icy cold river water in his face.

"Splurg!" His eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Annabeth? Where…"

"It's okay," Percy said. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I—I remember. Pan."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Something powerful is just beyond that doorway."

I was staring at the entrance, there was once a god named Pan, in the last Great War, is was because of him, the gods won, he let out a horrible scream that scared off all the monsters and titans. He is Pan, the god of the wild.

Percy helped Grover up, and let him lean on him. They slowly went towards the entrance, should we go with them? I hesitated, but Artemis didn't "After two thousand years, we found him." She mumbled to herself.

I followed them in and seemed to stop breathing, in front of me was walls glittered with crystals—red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew—giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals.

The cave floor was covered with green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the center of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it—but they were animals that shouldn't have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a woolly mammoth.

On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched us as we approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous— glossy brown and curved. There was no way he could've hidden those under a hat the way Grover did. Around his neck hung a set of reed pipes. I can't believe it…Although I did once tell Grover he would be the one to find Pan.

Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. "Lord Pan!"

The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I…got lost," Grover apologized.

Pan laughed. It was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the whole cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god's knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god's hooves, making a strange sound in the back of its bill. I could swear it was humming "It's a Small World."

Still, Pan looked tired. His whole form shimmered as if he were made of Mist.

Artemis was kneeling so I did the same, all the hunters followed our example. Even Annabeth, Tyson and Percy were kneeling. "You have a humming dodo bird," Percy said stupidly.

The god's eyes twinkled. "Yes, that's Dede. My little actress."

Dede the dodo looked offended. She pecked at Pan's knee and hummed something that sounded like a funeral dirge.

"This is the most beautiful place!" Annabeth said. "It's better than any building ever designed."

"I am glad you like it, dear," Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed…for a little longer."

I realized what Pan was saying, he was fading…I started to feel a little sad, Pan looked past everyone and saw me, "Wyatt Knight…It's a pleasure to meet you…Don't feel bad, everyone knew something like this would happen."

I was too stunned to speak, all I could do was nod. He smiled kindly and then turned back at Grover. "My lord," Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"Chose?" Grover said. "I—I don't understand."

Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The wooly mammoth grunted nervously. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed.

"I have slept many eons," the god said forlornly. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?" Grover cried. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr," Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it," Pan said. "You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

"Dear Grover," Pan said. "You must accept the truth. Your companions here understand." And that's when he noticed Artemis, "Why Artemis, It's been a long time, how are you?" He asked.

Artemis sighed, "Even though you're in this condition, you still ask those questions?" She said but still smiled, "Yes it's been a long time my friend, I've been good. It was nice to see you again, hopefully someday we can meet again."

Pan nodded, "Likewise, but…You've changed…For the better."

Artemis's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

Grover just realized what Artemis said, 'hopefully we can meet again someday.' "But gods can't die!" Grover said.

"They can fade," Pan said, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—"

He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again.

"Dede, what are you doing?" Pan demanded. "Are you singing Kumbaya again?"

Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes.

Pan sighed. "Everybody's a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

I slowly backed up, I know what he's going to say to me, I don't want to hear it…

"But…no!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan said. "You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you."

Pan looked straight at Percy with his clear blue eyes, and I realized he wasn't just talking about satyrs. He meant half-bloods, too, and humans. Everyone.

"Percy Jackson," the god said. "I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear."

He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined."

Then he looked at Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Rachel Dare…"

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing.

"I know you believe you cannot make amends," he said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I—" Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek.

"I know you don't believe this now," Pan said. "But look for opportunities. They will come."

I tried my best to hide, but he still called out my name, "Wyatt Knight, I know you don't want to hear this." I flinched, and then he continued, "Typhon is something so be afraid of, there is no shame in that, but I believe you will win. Also, you will save the one you'd least expect to save." He said and then he finally turned to Grover. "My dear satyr," Pan said kindly, "will you carry my message?"

"I—I can't."

"You can," Pan said. "You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to." Grover said.

"I know," the god said. "But my name, Pan…originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now…I release you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy, but this kind of energy wasn't scary like the blue power I'd seen from Kronos. It filled the room. A curl of smoke went straight into my mouth, and Grover's and the others. But I think a little more of it went into Grover. The crystals dimmed. The animals gave us a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed. Then they all turned gray and crumbled to dust. The vines withered. And we were alone in a dark cave, with an empty bed.

This is going to be on my mind until I fight Typhon…I wonder who I will save? The one's I expect are Artemis, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Chiron, Tyson, Neil, Nico and myself…There are a lot of other people I don't know, but who's the one I least expect?


	40. The battle

Percy switched his flashlight on and looked at Grover, "Are…are you okay?" Percy asked him.

He looked older and sadder. He took his cap from Annabeth, brushed off the mud, and stuck it firmly on his curly head.

"We should go now," he said, "and tell them. The great god Pan is dead."

I looked at Artemis, "Should I just take us all too camp half-blood?"

She nodded, "Yes, so can set up traps."

I looked at the others, they nodded, "That would be cool, but Rachel can't come with us." Percy said, "We can get back on our own, thanks Wyatt."

I nodded, "I'll see you back at camp."

I walked to the hunters, they all grabbed hands and Artemis grabbed my shoulder. She nodded and then I concentrated on camp half-blood, within seconds we were at camp, where everyone was getting ready for the attack. Artemis told the hunters to help out setting the traps, and then Artemis and I started talking about what we should do. Since one of us is a god and can't really interfere, but she could, since we're being attacked by Kronos's army, who by the way is a titan…But he's also in a mortal body, so she probably can't unless they kill a hunter.

Anyway, I told Artemis I was going to wait in the tunnel and take out as much as I can and then let everyone else do the rest. She told me of course, but I said I can't really do much. Ever since Bianca's death I haven't been able to use fire, and since fire is my best weapon, I wouldn't be able to do much.

After maybe ten minutes she let me go down there, before I went down Chiron stopped me, "We set some traps down there, it would be best not to go too far in." He warned me, I nodded, "Alright. Thanks." I told him and headed down the tunnel. I don't like being down here, it's creepy. I stayed down here for twenty minutes when I started to feel the ground rumbling.

Yup, that's an army. I braced myself, I want to use fire against them…But I can't. As the rumbling got closer, they started to slow down, in front of me was about fifty monsters. The only card I can play is to use Kronos's power to slow them down and then pull out my bow and start taking them down slowly.

Alright that's my best bet to get at least a hundred out of the way. I slowed down time and then summoned my bow and started to fire arrow after arrow, every two shots, one arrow would break apart and then there would be ten arrows in the air flying towards the monsters.

They backed me up to the entrance, I lost concentration and time started up again. I turned and yelled, "Get ready!" I didn't need to, since everyone had their bows out and then there were some catapults aimed at the cave entrance, I ran faster, because the monsters were right behind me. And just like that hell broke loose.

At least one hundred arrows covered the sky above me, I shadow travel away from there, and turned to see all of the arrows take out fifty monsters. Another wave came out the entrance, "Fire!" A camper yelled. The catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a car shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a Laistrygonian in the chest, and the giant went down. Apollo's archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armor of the giants like porcupine quills. Several found chinks in armor, and some of the giants vaporized at the touch of celestial bronze.

But just when it looked like the Laistrygonians were about to get overwhelmed, the next wave surged out of the maze: thirty, maybe forty dracaenae in full battle armor, wielding spears and nets. They dispersed in all directions. Some hit the traps the Hephaestus cabin had laid. One got struck on the spikes and became an easy target for archers. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several of the snake women. But many more kept coming. Argus and Athena's warriors rushed forward to meet them. I saw Annabeth draw a sword and engage one of them. Nearby, Tyson was riding a giant. Somehow he'd managed to climb onto the giant's back and was hitting him on the head with a bronze shield—BONG! BONG! BONG!

Chiron calmly aimed arrow after arrow, taking down a monster with every shot. But more enemies just kept climbing out of the maze. Finally a hellhound leaped out of the tunnel and barreled straight toward the satyrs.

I went to Artemis who couldn't help us, "Orders?" I asked, "Help the campers, and take out as many as you can."

I went out and started to help whoever I could, the other hunters were already helping reloading the catapults. "GO!" Someone yelled behind me, I looked back and saw Percy running into battle, I looked around and noticed some monsters were vaporizing when no one hit them, so I assumed that was Annabeth.

Just when I decided to attack, an enemy half-blood knocked me to the ground, I looked back angrily but I stopped, he was no older than ten years old, and his armor wasn't even on right. Kronos is such a coward, sending a kid to do his dirty work, "Hey kid, leave before you regret it." I told him, he looked scared, but he still attacked me.

He lifted up his sword with difficulty, and then he tried to swing it at me, I grabbed the sword with my bare hands, "don't do this, Kronos is the bad guy, just because your Olympian parent hasn't claimed you yet, doesn't mean they don't care about you, they are watching over you right now, think about this. Don't work for someone like Kronos, join us and help us stop him." I looked at the kid right in the eyes, he hesitated, "I…I don't want to die!" He tried pulling his sword away, I held on, "Listen to me kid, I'm the god of mortals, and I care if you die, Kronos is the lord of the titans, and he won't care if you die. And let's not forget he can't protect you when you're in battle, because he's evil." I told the kid.

He let go of his sword, "Good, come here." I said gently.

He didn't move at first, this is going to be hard…Kronos basically brainwashed these half-bloods. But eventually he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry." He said before exploding.

I flew away and rolled on the ground multiple times, I looked around at everyone, it wasn't only me who was struck down, and I saw some of the campers on the ground, not moving. My blood slowly started to boil, that kid…Kronos…He will pay for all of this.

There was a line right in the middle of all this, it's where all the monsters and enemy half-bloods met our forces. This is going to take a lot out of me, I stomped on the ground and it opened up, "Serve me!" I yelled, about thirty skeletons came crawling up the sides and started to fight. This seemed endless, just how many are in there?

I checked all the others, a lot of the campers have fallen, I couldn't see any hunters. They were all probably in the distance picking off all the monsters they could, but one thing they didn't do was take their chances with the half-bloods. It looks like we're winning this. Just when I thought this, an unearthly shriek echoed out of the entrance, and then something came flying out, landed on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveyed the carnage. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand she held a glittering ball of thread—Ariadne's string—but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew her curved swords. The blades glowed green with poison. The monster screeched in triumph, and some of the campers screamed. Others tried to run and got trampled by hellhounds or giants.

"Di Immortals!" Chiron yelled. He quickly aimed an arrow, but the monster seemed to sense his presence. She took flight with amazing speed, and Chiron's arrow whizzed harmlessly past her head.

Tyson untangled himself from the giant whom he'd pummeled into unconsciousness. He ran at our lines, shouting, "Stand! Do not run from her! Flight!"

But then a hellhound leaped on him, and Tyson and the hound went rolling away. Got to admit, he's a brave one. I can't take this thing down, not now anyway, I watched Annabeth and Percy team up and try to take her down after Chiron fired three arrows into the monster's chest. She roared.

When they got five feet within the monster they both got knocked to the ground. "NO!" I yelled and ran forward. Before I could get there, a hellhound pounced on the monster, which confused me. "Good girl!" someone yelled, I looked toward the entrance and saw a giant with so many hands. He throw a volley of rocks at the monster which soon buried it, leaving it's swords sticking out.

As soon as the monster was down, a cheer went up from the campers. But our enemies weren't done yet. One of them yelled, "Ssssslay them! Kill them all or Kronossss will flay you alive!"

Apparently, that threat was more terrifying than we were. The giants surged forward in a last desperate attempt. One surprised Chiron with a glancing blow to the back legs, and he stumbled and fell. Six giants cried in glee and rushed forward.

"No!" Percy yelled and tried to rush to help him. But then from out of nowhere. Grover opened his mouth, and the most horrible sound I'd ever heard came out. It was like a brass trumpet magnified a thousand times—the sound of pure fear.

The forces of Kronos dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The giants trampled the dracaenae trying to get into the Labyrinth first. Telekhines and hellhounds and enemy half-bloods scrambled after them. The tunnel rumbled shut, and the battle was over. The clearing was quiet except for the fires burning in the woods, and the cries of the wounded.

That was unexpected, the battle just ending like that, I mean. Plus the one were Grover let out the power of Pan, Damn...That was awesome, but also scary. Anyway, Artemis gathered the hunters, only a few were hurt...which made Artemis feel a lot better, since she couldn't help.

Percy and Annabeth ran to Chiron who was trying in vain to get up. I feel bad for just leaving everyone, but we have to go. "Now what do we do?" I asked Artemis, she looked at me angry, "Wyatt, how many time-

"He did it to help us, plus the campers." Thalia interrupted.

Artemis looked at her and then me, "If it was meant to help someone, then...I suppose I can let this slide." She told me, I nodded, "I'm sorry though."

After Annabeth help Chiron, she came running to me, "Wyatt...Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She waved me over and whispered, "Are you sure? I mean, I saw what happened with you and that kid..."

Oh...That.

"Yes...I'm alright, I tried to help him, but he was under Kronos's spell." I told Annabeth, she looked uncertain, "If you say so...But-

"I'm fine, I don't need to think about other stuff right now." I snapped.

I knew what she was going to say. I don't need to hear it, not again. "Okay..." she said and went back to Percy. Artemis gave a mean look, "Did you really have to sound so mean?"

"I'm sorry but I don't need to be reminded about Bianca." I said.

So much for trying not to remember that. "Anyway." I changed the subject, "What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Artemis shook her head, "Me and the hunters here are going to resume hunting in the wild again."

I tilted my head, "Okay, but what about-

"You're going to stay here..." She told me.

"What!?" I exclaimed, "Why do I have to stay here?" I whispered angrily,

"If you're truly meant to fight Typhon...Then you must stay here and regain all the training to missed, and learn to control your powers better." Artemis explained.

"But I can't really do that, since I swore on the River Styx not to leave you ever again." I said and smiled shyly, Artemis smiled at my sad attempt to stay with her, "Then I'll give you time to do what must be done, you have three years to get everything you need and fight Typhon." Artemis ordered.

I sighed deeply, "As you wish."

To my surprise all the hunters gave me a farewell hug, but when I got to Artemis, I put a bubble around us and told her, "I'll be okay, make sure nothing bad happens to the hunters."

She smiled and hugged me a little longer, "My hunters are strong, and they don't need to be watched all the time, unlike you."

When I was going to pull away, Artemis whispered, "Not yet..."

I smiled, "Gonna miss me?"

"Yes." Is all she said to shut me up.

We stayed like that for maybe five minutes. I wanted it to look like I shadow traveled us away, so I decided to test out Artemis theory. I started to walk and the bubble also started to move with me. So we went for a little walk.

"This'll come in handy, don't you think?" Artemis asked me. Her voice was soft, like she really enjoyed our time together. "Yeah, because if I want to kidnap you, then I can just do this."

These past few days Artemis has shown more emotion, she actually does care about me. "Well m'lady. I'll see you later, but this time I won't keep you waiting." I told her, she smiled sweetly at me, "Good. But I don't mind waiting a little longer, we're immortal after all."

She's right, but this curse of Achilles isn't complete, I missed a step when I first went in. Which is why I almost died so many times, "Yeah, but I won't make you wait, you can count on that."

Me and Artemis took our time getting back, we didn't say much, because there really wasn't much to say. We both have something to do, plus we both know our paths will cross again. When we got back no one questioned us, just a lot of goodbyes, Artemis explained to Chiron what I have to do. He nodded grimly, "I see."

I don't know how long I have, but I'll make sure I'm ready.

When Artemis and the hunters left, Chiron turned to me, "Percy will be your sword instructor until you're better than he is. And Annabeth will be refilling your mind with battle strategies, and I will be teaching you archery, and I will also help you with your powers. That is what we will be doing until you go back to Artemis."

My mouth hung open, "Damn, no mercy, huh?"

Chiron chuckled, "If you want to beat Typhon, then this is necessary. The gods themselves fled from Typhon, he is not someone to look down on."

I gulped, "Good to know. When do I start?"

"You'll have to wait and see, we just had a battle, which as you can see, left a lot of campers in a…Troubled state." Chiron said. I nodded, "Alright, until then, I'll be training myself."

Man, Nico is getting a lot of friends, and he seems to be getting along with one of the Apollo campers. It's good to see him look so happy…I wish I could be that carefree…But as the god of mortals, I can't be happy.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

 **Well...Tell me what you think about the ending, I'm okay with it, not the best ending, but it's not like this is the last one :P anyway, I'll try to start up the next one today, if not, then maybe tomorrow or Friday.**

 **Thanks for reading and staying with Wyatt and his adventure, until next time, see you!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
